What Was Ever Really Special About Me Anyway?
by tjmack
Summary: Sequel to The Patron Saints of Liars and Fakes. Shawn wakes up to a much different life. He's now a father, and he can't figure out why exactly he keeps having these weird, vivid dreams
1. Chapter 1

_Five Months Later_

Juliet sat serene, staring at Shawn's ashen face. Her hand cradled Shawn's as her foot lightly tapped against the baby carrier at her feet. A quick glance down showed that Brandon was sound asleep. His tiny fist shoved into his mouth. Looking back up she stared long and hard at the man laying in the hospital bed in front of her.

Five months ago Shawn had crashed his motorcycle. Five months ago Shawn had fallen into a coma. Everyday since then, for the acceptance of a couple here or there, Juliet sat in the chair by his bed holding his hand. None of those days had started out like today had.

As per usual, Juliet was awoken at seven by the wailing of one month old, Brandon. Juliet wiped the sleep from her eyes as she padded down the hall and entered the nursery that Gus had helped Juliet finish putting together. Leaning over the guardrail of Brandon's crib, Juliet smiled at her hazel eyed baby boy. He squealed loudly, his tiny fists waving around. Picking him up, Juliet made her way toward the kitchen to start heating up a bottle. Halfway there, her cell phone started to ring.

She had sighed, but decided to grab her phone since Brandon was being fairly quiet. Quick strides and she entered their bedroom again. Leaning down, Juliet snatched up her cell phone and checked the caller id. Her nose wrinkled slightly when it read back _Santa Barbara Memorial Hospital_. Juliet answered it before pulling the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is Mrs. Juliet Spencer there?"

Juliet sighed, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Brandon was quite small and didn't weigh much, but her arm was tired of having his weight weigh down on top of it for so long. "This is her." Juliet shifted Brandon slightly on her hip, before pinning her phone between her head and shoulder. She started shuffling down the hallway and toward the living room.

"Mrs. Spencer. It's about your husband, Shawn Spencer." Everything inside of her tensed up. A feeling of dread overcame her, and she had sinking feeling in her chest. "As you know, three months ago, Shawn was moved to a long-term care facility. Since then, his doctor there has been keeping a close eye on Shawn's brain activity. We were informed today that there was increased activity-" Juliet's breath caught in her throat. She didn't dare do as much as breathe in fear that it might jinx the next words out of the nurse's mouth. "We have reason to believe that Mr. Spencer might wake up soon."

Juliet sat Brandon down inside his playpen, fearful she might drop him. "Are you sure?" This had been the moment she had been waiting for. Yet for some reason it didn't feel real. Shawn had been gone, lost inside his own mind, for so long now that the thought that he might come back to her was not something that sat right.

"Yes, Ma'am. We're having him transported back here as we speak."

Juliet sighed in relief. The long-term care facility was extremely depressing. "I'll be there as soon as I can." With that she disconnected the phone.

Juliet sighed and shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. Three hours had passed, and every now and then a doctor will pop in, look at Shawn's stats and mumble something before disappearing again.

"How is he?" Juliet's head whipped around, and saw Gus standing inside the doorway.

"Same. The last time the doctor came in, he said that Shawn's activity has been slowly climbing since he was brought back in today. He said that Shawn should wake up anytime now."

Gus nodded his head. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Juliet smiled lightly. "Of course not. Is Madeline coming?"

Gus nodded. "She said she'd be here as soon as she can. You know Maddie. She's always busy."

Juliet nodded. "I can't say that I'm not grateful that she's stayed here this whole time. I'm not sure that I could handle all this alone."

"You wouldn't have been alone either way. I am Uncle Gus."

Juliet laughed. "You got that right."

* * *

Shawn's body felt heavy and it ached. He was fairly certain that it was the flu, yet he didn't feel sick. His eyes probed the room, and couldn't place where he was. The walls were a dingy brown color. Though he was sitting in a chair, his arms weren't contained in any way. Standing up, Shawn felt like his legs might buckle under the pressure. Taking a deep breath, he continued to look around the room. That's when he spotted something peculiar. Chained to a table by the arms, was Detective Lassiter. He looked worse for wear. His once white, button down shirt was now dingy. His face was covered in a scruffy beard and his hair was grown out into a shaggy mess that sat on his head.

His head raised, and the pain that radiated behind his eyes scared Shawn. He had never seen the elder detective look so _**defeated**_.

"Cheer up, Lassifrass. I'm here to save the day."

Shawn staggered toward him, his knees locking up on more than one occasion. However the closer he got to Lassiter the more Shawn realized that Lassiter couldn't see him. This couldn't be good. It was like he was seeing his life from afar. He couldn't say anything or do anything to change what was going on. He could only observe. So when a door slammed behind him and Lassiter's eyes grew to the size of saucers, Shawn knew that he was about to witness something horrible.

"How could you! You bastard!" Lassiter barked as he pulled against his restraints. After a couple of tugs, he barked out in pain before slumping back against the table.

"Is it my fault that he couldn't withstand torture? I thought cops were taught to fight against torture. His body gave out faster than I've ever seen."

Shawn took in the scene. Lassiter was seething with anger, but his newly dislocated shoulder was hindering any plans of attempting to attack his captor. Shawn sat back, taking in the man that had taken Lassiter captive. He was scrawny with an unshaven face. His hair was mostly black with gray flecks thrown in. However it was the constant sneer on his face that made Shawn's insides shake.

"I would like to know his name. As easy of a target as he was, I do have to say he was brave. Taking the torture for you."

Lassiter sneered back. "I won't give you the satisfaction."

"So be it. I'll just examine his uniform. I'm sure he has identification on him, something other than this stupid name tag." He pulled out and waved it in front of Lassiter's face. "McNabb is it? Well, goodbye Officer McNabb. Tall fellow." He shrugged. "Not that it did him a lot of good volunteering for you, since I still get to torture you until you break. Here's hoping it's not as quick as that McNabb fellow."

Shawn drew his knees up to his chest. McNabb was dead. What in the hell was going on. Why would he dream something so messed up? Shawn shut his eyes, he didn't want to see anymore. He couldn't take it any longer, it was too much. His body started to rock back and forth as he started to chant _wake up. _

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he couldn't breath. He was choking to death. What was he choking on. He tried to reach out his hands to feel for him, but they were unresponsive. Tears slowly started to track down his face, as he started to hear voices around him.

"Shawn. Take it easy. Shawn, it's a breathing tube, wait until the doctor takes it out."

His vision started to clear up, and he could see Juliet standing over him. Shawn's breathing started to slow, as her hand caressed his face. As long as Juliet was there, everything would be okay.

* * *

Juliet felt her eyes starting to droop close. Brandon was fast asleep, his fist crammed into his mouth. The occasional sigh from Gus was the only thing keeping her from peaceful oblivion. If she wasn't afraid she'd wake up Brandon, she would have yelled at him. Her eyelids took another downward plunge when a grunt could be heard to her left. Juliet had, had it. Her eyes flew open and she turned to yell at Gus, when she saw Shawn start to thrash in his bed.

"Shawn?" She kept her voice as quiet as she could, so she didn't wake the baby up.

More thrashing followed by some moans. Gus was standing on one side of the bed, hitting the call button repeatedly, while Juliet held onto Shawn's hand as he continued to thrash around in bed.

"Shawn. Stay calm."

"Waleke ulup." Popped out of his mouth, as Juliet and Gus stared on in silent awe. It had been five months since either of them had heard Shawn Spencer's voice, even if it was slurred by the breathing tube.

Juliet kept her eyes on Shawn, while Gus moved around in the room. "Why aren't they coming!?" Juliet fixed Gus with a glare for being so loud, before soothing back Shawn's hair again.

"Shhh. Shawn, it's okay." Out of the corner of her eye she watched Gus leave the room and run up to the nurse's station. "Come on, baby. It's okay. Just come back to me. You're safe."

He thrashed a bit more, before his eyes snapped open. His breathing started to hitch. She felt his fingers twitch as his eyes propped the room.

"Shawn. Take it easy. Shawn, it's a breathing tube, wait until the doctor takes it out."

She watched as Shawn's eyes started to really focus. As he stared at her, she felt his breathing start to slow down.

"That's it, Shawn."

Commotion could be heard behind her. Turning her head for a moment she took in the sight of Gus sitting down to tend to the now squalling Brandon. The door to her left slammed against the wall as the doctor came running in.

"He's awake?" The doctor checked his watch, before looking down at Shawn. "Hello, Mr. Spencer. I'm going to remove the breathing tube, I need you to breathe out hard when I tell you to. Do you think you can do that?"

Shawn stared at him blankly before looking Juliet. His eyes probed hers like he was searching for her permission. She simply nodded her head. His fingers gripped hers lightly. "He understands."

The doctor nodded, as he positioned himself to remove the tube. "Okay, Shawn, count of three and you breathe out. One. Two. Three." Shawn exhaled as hard as he could force his lungs and the tube popped out. Shawn's throat was on fire, and it caused him to start coughing. The doctor turned toward the door that was still standing open. "I'll let you take it from here." He paused and turned toward Juliet. "If anything changes, please feel free to let the nurse know."

Juliet nodded, her eyes following the doctor, before turning her attention to the nurse standing beside him. "Have him suck on these. No chewing. Make sure he lets them melt." Juliet nodded again, and the nurse left.

Juliet picked up the cup, and placed a couple of pieces on Shawn's tongue. He sucked on them for a moment before swallowing them. "What happened." He rasped out.

"You had an accident and hit your head. You've been in a coma."

Shawn just stared at her, before he realized something. He tried to lift his arm, but he barely made it off the bed before it grew tired and flopped back onto the bed. "Stomach." He forced out again.

Juliet looked down and realized what he was talking about. She smiled softly. "You're a daddy, Shawn."

His brow furrowed and he looked unhappy about something. "How long?"

"You've been in a coma for five months, Shawn. Although, Brandon was almost a month premature."

Shawn's eyes grew wide as tears welled up in his eyes. "Boy?"

Juliet smiled, as she grabbed a hold of Shawn's hand. "Yeah. We had a boy. Would you like to meet your son, Shawn?"

His lips turned up in a smiled as he nodded his head lightly. He watched as Juliet walked over to Gus and hefted something small into her arms. "He's a little underweight, but it's normal since he's a preemie." Shawn just stared at the tiny bundle of blankets in her arms. Leaning over his bed, Juliet pulled back the blankets.

A gasp escaped Shawn's lips. "He's beautiful." Shawn rasped out. Juliet looked at her husband and felt tears well in her eyes, as she watched tears slip down Shawn's cheeks. "Love you." He forced out.

Juliet leaned down and pressed her lips against his head. "I love you too, Shawn. I never once gave up on you, and I never will."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Just a warning, the fluff is dying out after this chapter. It is going to get all kinds of angsty up in here. So look forward to that. (there will still be some fluff. I mean, I'm not that MEAN. They do have a child together.)**_

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

Shawn sighed, as he snuggled his body deeper into the couch. Juliet was curled up at his side, as he flipped through the channels. His eyes drifted toward his sleeping wife, before moving toward his sleeping son. He smiled brightly. He couldn't believe how happy this life, this family life, was making him. The entire prospect of being a father, before his accident, had frightened him. Every single thing his father had said to him, about how irresponsible he was, came flooding into his mind. It had made him doubt his ability of taking care of something so small and precious.

That was before. Once he woke up and saw his son, once Brandon grabbed a hold of Shawn's finger with one of his tiny hands, that was all it took. Shawn knew that he was born to do this. He was born to be a father, and to raise a family. He pulled his arm down, and wrapped it around Juliet's sleeping form, as his foot rocked Brandon's car seat.

"Dude. I wish I could suck on my fist while I'm asleep. Lucky!" Shawn whispered down to his sleeping son.

A yawn surfaced from his right. "I think it's safe to say that you're back to normal." Juliet's voice was soft and full of sleep.

"What exactly are you implying?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I am fairly certain you can figure that out." She smiled sleepily at Shawn.

He gasped, and placed a hand over his heart. "I am hurt, Mrs. Spencer."

She smiled heartily at Shawn. "I'm sorry, Mr. Spencer." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. "How about we go to bed, and I'll show you just how sorry I am."

Shawn's eyebrows shot up, as a goofy grin crossed his face. "I think I might be able to accept that apology."

"I thought so." She said, as she pushed herself up off the couch. "Let me go lay Brandon down, and we'll go to bed."

Shawn's hand darted out to clasp her wrist. "Let me."

Juliet nodded. "Okay."

Juliet watched him stand up, and carefully pick up the car seat that carried their son. He walked gingerly toward the nursery. Smiling, Juliet followed him and leaned against the door frame.

He leaned down and unbuckled Brandon from the car seat, before hefting up in his arms. "Alright, little dude. Let's be a good boy and go right back to sleep." Shawn laid Brandon down in his crib and rubbed his back as he started to fuss. Quickly Brandon fell silent and Shawn smiled. "I love you, buddy." Shawn kissed two of his fingers before pressing them against Brandon's tiny cheek. Turning around, Shawn was faced with his wife smiling from ear to ear. "What?" He asked quietly.

"You are so amazing." She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you so much."

Shawn smiled against her lips. "I love you too, beautiful."

With her hand in his, Shawn followed Juliet to their bedroom.

* * *

"Help." It was a harsh whisper, but the voice sounded familiar. Shawn looked around the darkened room and found a large nearly lifeless form in the middle of the floor. Rushing forward, a gasp caught in this throat.

"It's alright, Buzz. I'm gonna get some help." Shawn peered around the dark room. Grunting, Shawn pushed himself into a standing position. "Why are there no other cops." Shawn peered back down at Buzz, and grimaced at the amount of blood the younger man was losing. Without a second thought, Shawn dropped down to his knees and ripped off his jacket. Balling it up, he shoved it against Buzz's gaping gunshot wound only to find that a force of some sort was actually stopping him from applying pressure. "What in the hell-" Shawn's words died on his lips as footsteps approached.

"Come on now, Officer—what's your name again."

Shawn couldn't see the man's face, but the voice was recognizable by itself. It was the same guy from before. When he was coming out of his coma. Which meant this was a dream, and Buzz wasn't really dead, or at the very least dying.

"A couple of gunshot wounds really took a lot out of you, didn't they." The man bent over Buzz's body, and Shawn sneered at him. His mouth bobbed open. "You should have just left the girl alone. I wasn't harming her!"

Buzz groaned, his unfocused eyes glared up at the man standing over him. "You had her chained up." Buzz started to cough, as blood dripped from his lip. "You beat her with a whip if she didn't listen to you."

The man lifted a metal pole. "How do you know that!? How did you even know about her?"

Buzz laughed mirthlessly, before his body jerked with the coughs that ravished his body. "My best friend is a psychic. I'd trust him with my life."

"Where is this friend now? He obviously doesn't think so highly of you, now does he."

"Of course he does, he just thought it was more important to save an innocent little girl from a sicko like you." Buzz grinned, before the man swung the pipe down connecting it with his face. After three deafening smacks, Buzz's body stilled. Not even the rise and fall of his chest to prove that the younger man was still alive. Screams could be heard from below, and Shawn started to shake. His body jerking as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Buzz!" Shawn screamed. No one looked at him. He was invisible in this world. This evil world where psychotic guys beat good men like Buzz McNabb to death.

* * *

Juliet moaned as screaming filled the silent air around her sleep-induced self. "Coming Brandon." Juliet mumbled, even though she knew her infant son couldn't hear her. With her eyes slitted open, she laid there for a moment longer. "Shawn, could you get him?"

She knew that Shawn's doctor didn't want him stressing himself. His body was only just starting to get back into the routine of normal life, but she just didn't think she had the energy to rise herself from the bed. The stress of the past six months came crashing down on top of her like a ton of bricks, especially since she now had someone to share all of the work with.

"Shawn?" She turned her slitted eyes toward his side of the bed. "Shawn!" Juliet screamed, when she found his side of the bed empty. Juliet ripped the blankets from her body, sleep all but forgotten. Standing up, she quickly realized that the sobbing screams were coming from their room, and not the nursery. Flipping the bedroom light on, Juliet found Shawn nestled in the corner. His eyes wide as tears slipped down his cheeks. His mouth open as the sound that would forever haunt her dreams was yanked from inside. Her stomach dropped at the sight, but she gathered herself as well as she could and carefully walked forward. Kneeling down in front of him, tears splashed against her face, as she took in his frightened expression.

His sobbing was calming down, if only slightly, and she could make out what he was screaming. _McNabb_ was echoing into the semi-silent air, in between moments of sniffling. Juliet put a hand on Shawn's chin and lifted his head. "Shawn. You're okay. You had a bad dream. Shawn, look at me."

Shawn's eyes unclouded and realization flashed onto his face. Rushing forward, Shawn latched onto Juliet, as his tears soaked through her t-shirt. "Ssh, Shawn. It's okay. You're okay. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again. I swear it."

Though Juliet knew that she couldn't protect him from everything and everyone, but she would try her hardest.

"They killed him." He spoke finally. His sobs were calmed to barely there cries now. "I just sat there and watched it. I couldn't do anything." He paused, pulling away from her. He stared into her eyes, and the amount of fear that shone back at her sent a chill up and down her spine. "I tried to help him, I tried my hardest, Jules, but I couldn't stop the bleeding. They killed him-" He sighed, as a few more tears slipped down his cheeks. "They killed Buzz."

Juliet reached out her hand and cupped his cheek. "It was just a bad dream."

He stared back at her. "If that's true, then why did I have a similar dream before?"

Juliet just stared at him for a moment. "Similar how?"

"Lassiter. He was cuffed to a table and some guy—the same guy—had Buzz's uniform shirt in his hands, and said he killed him. Then he went after Lassiter."

Juliet just nodded. "They're just dreams, Shawn. If you still feel unsure about them in the morning, though, we'll set you up with a psychologist."

Shawn shook his head. "I don't want to. I won't do it." His breathing started to quicken its pace again.

Juliet put a hand against his chest. "You don't have to, Shawn. Not if you don't want to."

Shawn sighed. A new bout of screaming filled the house, and Juliet sighed. She wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight, that much was certain. She started to stand up, when Shawn's hand caught hers. "I got him, Jules. You go on back to bed. I'm fine now, I promise, and I won't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, anyway."

Juliet nodded. "I love you, Shawn."

He smirked slightly. "Love you too, Jules."

He stood up and quickly kissed her lips before heading down the hallway toward the nursery. It was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

Juliet woke up the next morning with sunlight dripping on her face. Yawning, she rolled over and glanced at the clock. Ten? Since when does she sleep until ten? Groaning, she felt the opposite of the bed and groaned again. Flipping the covers from her body, Juliet stood up and stretched. Her body cracked and popped before settling into place. She promptly padded down the hall, stopping at the nursery to check on Brandon. Her heart rate sped up at the empty crib. Trying to calm her breathing, by breathing through her nose, Juliet walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks.

She stopped hyperventilating, as a smile crossed her lips. Shawn was sitting on the couch, his head tilted backward as a soft snore erupted from inside. Brandon was laying against his chest, his tiny fist curled up and shoved inside his mouth. Shawn laid a protective hand on Brandon's back. Juliet stood there, silent as could be, for a couple of minutes, just taking in the image of her husband and their infant son sound asleep. Every few seconds Brandon would let out a tiny cry, but Shawn would rub his back, and Brandon instantly fell back asleep.

Sighing, not really willing to give up the serene image, Juliet knew that Brandon would be hungry and that Shawn was probably famished himself. Plus, Shawn had to eat before he could take his medication. So she quietly crept up beside the couch, and softly lifted Brandon from Shawn's chest, and carried him into the nursery to start changing him.

She laid him down on the changing table and stripped him of his foul smelling diaper, quickly dispensing it into the diaper genie. She quickly grabbed some wipes and a fresh diaper and finished changing him, before slipping him into a fresh onesie. Juliet had learned quickly to not put Brandon into what he would be wearing for the day before he ate. She looked down at her infant son and smiled. Tickling his tummy, her smile grew bigger when he cooed and smiled back.

"You have your daddy's smile, Brandon. Yes you do." Juliet cooed at her son.

"I dunno, I'm fairly certain that he takes after your gene pool. He's just too pretty."

Juliet laughed, as she hefted Brandon into her arms. "Are you really calling your son, pretty?"

Shawn shrugged as a yawn ripped through his body. "If the shoe fits, throw it."

Juliet shook her head. God, she had missed this. "I'm fairly certain it's 'if the shoe fits, wear it."

Shawn shrugged again before stretching. "I've heard it both ways, dear." He smiled at her, before kissing her cheek. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. What's for breakfast?"

Juliet smiled, as she pressed a hand against Shawn's chest. "I could make bacon and eggs."

Shawn's eyebrow quirked slightly. "I remember the last time you made me bacon and eggs-"

Juliet growled at Shawn. "I was pregnant and the smell of both of those items made me throw up. So yes, you got half cooked bacon and eggs, but to be fair, I warned you."

Shawn nodded. "Touche."

Juliet laughed. "I promise to fully cook your breakfast. Now go shower, your food should be finished by the time you get out—well depending on this little guy right here."

Shawn looked at his son expectantly. "Ah, Brandon doesn't cause any problems does he? No he doesn't. He's a good boy."

Juliet laughed mirthlessly. "Ah, yes. A good boy that loves to spit up on mommy numerous times, so she has to change a lot and do loads and loads of laundry. He is actually—just like you. It's almost scary."

Shawn placed a hand over his heart. "I am hurt, Jules."

"Yeah. Right." She smirked at him, before pecking his lips. "Now go shower."

"Yes, ma'am." Shawn said in an authoritative voice, as he saluted her.

Juliet shook her head as she walked back down the hallway toward the kitchen. "Daddy's crazy. Yes he is." She cooed to her son, but she couldn't help remembering the night before as she spoke the words. Shaking her head, she let the idea fall apart before she even had the chance to examine it.

* * *

Gus smiled brightly as he knocked lightly on the front door. His smile faltered slightly when no one answered his waiting knock. There was no, _hold on a minute_, nothing. He knew that Shawn had to be home because he had Brandon while Juliet started to catch up on paperwork. Lassiter had kept her paperwork up for previous cases, while she was on medical leave, but Chief Vick would only accept that answer for a little while. Six months was pushing her limits to the bitter end, so Juliet had to pull herself together and go to work.

About an hour ago, she had called Gus and asked him to check in on Shawn. Gus had been happy to oblige since he hadn't had any alone time with his best friend since Shawn had been released almost a week ago.

"Shawn, you in there buddy?" Gus knew that he had to be in there, unless his best friend called a cab. Shawn's motorcycle was still sitting in a heap of scraps at the auto shop. Juliet didn't know whether to have the bike fixed and sell it like Shawn had planned on or to give it back to him, and she didn't really want to broach the subject with Shawn fearful that option number two would be his choice. Plus, he hadn't exactly been cleared to drive yet.

Suddenly the squalls of a crying child drifted out from inside the house and Gus started to get nervous. Juliet had given him a key a long time ago, so that he could help her out when she needed it. Gus didn't particularly like using the key as he still felt like he was exploiting their privacy, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Pulling his keys back out, Gus pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. Shawn was sitting on the couch, his head tilted backward.

"Really? Asleep during the day?" Gus shook his head, then again Juliet said that Shawn had a nightmare the night before that had made him uneasy about going back to bed. Shrugging it off, Gus sat down the take-out bags and headed for Brandon's nursery. Pulling the door open, he walked up to the crib and pulled the infant into his arms. "It's a good thing you're cute, because you sure are loud." Gus sighed as he rocked Brandon back and forth in his arms. Quickly, Brandon's screams turned into muffled cries before wavering off altogether. "Let's go wake up that father of yours." Gus smiled at his nephew.

Walking back into the living room, Gus noticed something that was off. Something he had missed when he had come in. Something he wouldn't have been able to see from his vantage point. Something that chilled him to the bone and made a shiver crawl the length of his spine. Quickly walking toward the playpen on the opposite side of the couch, Gus laid Brandon down before pulling out his phone. Dialing a familiar number, he waited the two rings for her to answer. "Something is wrong with Shawn. He's in some sort of trance. Juliet—I'm scared." The ear piercing scream that filled the silent air around him caused Gus to jump backward. Tears pooled in his eyes as he realized that there was something wrong with his best friend, and he had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

_**A/N: With the fear that I might be hunted down, I'm just warning you guys that this might not be updated until around the 20thish! My beta is going out of town, and I really need to work out this next chapter if it's going to not confuse the crap out of everyone. (since the idea is confusing to me, and I'm the one who thought it up.) So no killing the messenger/writer (me) or you get no updates, and no killing my beta or you also get no updates, because I get fearful of posting without her help. So, just take this cliffhanger in stride, and while you do that I might just. *Runs away***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: and finally, chapter three has arrived. I hope it was worth the wait. I already have chapter four written, and it's just waiting to be beta read. I now kind of have myself on track with this story-so here's hoping I keep on track, and don't get sidetracked again. **_

* * *

Juliet dropped her phone, her eyes wide. Tears pressed against the edge of her eyelashes, as she tried to blink, breathe, or think. Something was wrong with Shawn, that much was obvious. Gus sounded so—frightened, and that scream. It was worse than the night before. At least those screams—she could have thought it was Brandon, but that scream. It sounded like someone was in so much pain. Like the scream was literally being ripped from deep inside.

Without anymore thought, Juliet stood up and started walking with a fevered step toward the exit of the station. She didn't pay attention to Lassiter when he started to yell for her. She had to get home, she had to see Shawn and Brandon. She had to know that they were okay, that Shawn had another bad dream, and that he was fine. That's all she needed, and right now, and Lassiter's loud calls of her name were only keeping her from her goal.

"I don't have time, Carlton." Her voice was clipped, as she waved her hand at him dismissively. She should have known that wouldn't work. If anything, it would only make him more inclined to stop her. He would know that something is wrong and he would need to know what it was.

"Juliet!" His voice was booming, and she cringed. She should have known it would have been easier to have simply explained that there was a family emergency and that she was needed at home. He wouldn't have questioned her, and he would have let her go, and that would have been that. "What is going on?" He finally asked, when he caught up to her, and spun her around to face him.

"Family emergency." She spoke with as much confidence as she could fake. "I need to get home."

Lassiter shook his head. "You don't even have your purse!" He pointed to her bare shoulder, and she cursed lightly under her breath.

She thought for a moment, would it be quicker for her to run into the station to grab her purse, that held her keys, or to inform Lassiter what was going on and have him give her a ride? She sighed, as tears formed in her eyes again, this time she didn't stop them from falling. The past six months came crashing down on top of her, and she felt like she couldn't breath. "He's—there's something wrong with him." She hated how shaky her voice came out. Juliet knew that Shawn needed her to be there for him, and here she was breaking down, and being weak, while he needed her to be there for him.

"Let's get you home." Lassiter sighed, as he placed his hand on her back and lead her toward his car. The nine and a half years that they had been partners, Juliet had slowly broken through his defenses and walls and nestled herself inside his heart. If you would have asked Carlton Lassiter nearly ten years ago if he would consider his new rookie partner a friend, his best friend, he would have laughed in your face. Yet, here he was, guiding her to his car. His heart breaking for her.

He might not exactly like Shawn Spencer, but after his accident and subsequent coma, Lassiter felt his anti-Spencer walls start to crumble as well. Though he typically hid his visits, only Juliet had known of them, Lassiter had visited Shawn at least once a week, if not more. He had taken over all of Juliet's caseload, on top of his own, and had simply shrugged off her thanks. It wasn't just that she wouldn't have been much help in her state, even if she was on desk duty, but more the fact that he knew that she needed to be by Shawn's side as often as she could. Lassiter knew that she needed him to know that she was there for him no matter what. Which meant that this current situation was killing her.

After Spencer's father had been killed and Shawn himself had nearly been killed, she had promised to never let him go through anything like that alone ever again. In return, Shawn had promised to never keep anything from her again. Though part of Lassiter had hoped that Juliet would have divorced the thorn in his side when his secret came out, he had to admit that the love that both of them shared had him in envy. He had yet to find anyone to share his life with, part of him was certain that his heart still belonged to his ex-wife, but the sheer thought of even attempting to reconcile with her made him sick.

He climbed into the driver side and quickly started the car and took off toward the Spencer house. He turned on the siren to ensure that they would be able to guide through traffic faster. In under ten minutes, he was able to slam to stop in front of their house. Juliet was out of the car and running toward the front door, before Lassiter could even grab the keys from the ignition. The sorrow filled scream that pierced the air as he was entering the house caused his heart to leap into his throat. So when he looked into the house and noted a pale Guster standing behind Juliet, his teeth biting his fingernails with renewed vigor, he knew that whatever Juliet was kneeling over was bad. Peering over the side of the couch, Lassiter cursed under his breath before removing the cell phone from his pocket. "This is Detective Carlton Lassiter, I need an ambulance..."

* * *

Juliet sat at Shawn's bedside, tears cascading down her cheeks, as she grasped his hand. "Just wake up, please." Juliet whispered. The doctor's words hadn't been comforting. Things like coma side effects and therapy were thrown around. She knew that there was more to it than possible side effects to having been in a coma. He was unresponsive, or as the doctor called it, _stuck inside his own mind_.

She heard the door open and close behind her. "How are you, dear?" Madeline asked as she sat down beside Juliet.

"I kind of feel like my heart's been ripped out. It's not fair! He just woke up, we just got him back." Juliet squeezed his hand, trying to will Shawn's eyes to open up.

Madeline nodded her head. "I spoke to his doctor-" She paused for a moment. "I hope you don't mind."

Juliet smiled softly, barely taking her eyes off of Shawn. "He's your son, of course I don't mind."

Madeline smiled back. "From what Shawn's doctor told me, Shawn might need some therapy."

Juliet's head snapped toward Madeline. "No!" Juliet's voice was firm. "He specifically said he didn't want that."

Madeline nodded. "I agree, I don't think Shawn would benefit from anything like that, anyway."

Juliet's facial expression dropped, as she eyed Madeline for a moment. "You don't?"

Madeline smiled and laughed. "My son has always had a thick skull, just like his father. It wouldn't do Shawn any good to see a psychologist for his problems, because he would simply refuse to talk to whoever it was. You see, Juliet, Shawn's kind of an introvert. He likes to keep all his pain—all his feelings welled up inside, talking to someone just isn't in his vocabulary. If anything, pressing him to do something like that would only cause him to delve deeper into himself. Besides, I've seen patients that have had coma side effects, weird dreams—things like that. This has nothing to do with his coma. It might have something to do with his hyper observancy—but I'm not even sure about that. The human brain is such an unpredictable organ. There is something else going on here, and Shawn isn't going to get better until they figure out what's really causing his dreams."

* * *

"Help me." Shawn cringed. Those words, those haunting words. They had dribbled out of Buzz's mouth, and as horrible as that had been, seeing them dribble from the mouth of a scared and frightened, nine year old little girl. That was too much.

Yet, since he had seen her, and she had begged for help, Shawn couldn't stop seeing her. Though he was fairly certain if he could just wake the hell up he would be able to at least keep her images from his mind, until he went to sleep again at least.

"Please." Shawn begged, as the aching cry yelled out again. "I want to help you, but I can't." He was back in the same basement, from when he had saw Lassiter, but this time there was no Lassiter. It was just a scared, dirty, nine year old girl, shaking. Her arms were cuffed above her head, and though her body was ingrained with dirt, Shawn could see the multiple bruises, one on the side of her face.

Tears streamed down his cheek as he attempted to reach out, only to find himself stopping only five feet in front of her. As if there was some sort of force-field stopping him. The same thing had happened when he had attempted to save Buzz. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was he being haunted in his dream by stuff that hadn't even happened?

Shawn started to rock back and forth, as the tears continued to flow. Footsteps on the stairs caused his heart to race in his chest, as his head whipped around. "Julie, my precious little girl." It was the same man. Of course it was. It was the same house, why wouldn't it be the same disgusting freaking man!

"I hate you! I don't even know you, but I hate you!" Shawn screamed. "I wish you'd die." Shawn's hands were shaking uncontrollably. In that moment, Shawn was fairly certain that if he actually saw this guy, that he might actually try to kill him. Shawn sneered up at the man as he walked past him. "Stupid—invisible dream!" Shawn groaned, as his head lulled forward. "I just want to wake up. That's all." Shawn begged, as the sounds in the room started to grow weaker. "Please, just let me wake up."

* * *

Juliet jerked awake. Mutterings, not loud, but protesting caused her to awaken. Looking to her left she saw Madeline asleep on the small cot the nurses had brought into the room. Directly beside her was Gus, his head lulled to the side as a soft snore lifted into the air. It was scary how much his sleeping posture resembled Shawn's. Brandon was still soundly sleeping in his carrier, as always, his tiny fist was shoved into his mouth.

Her eyes probed the man on the bed. The one that had been unconscious for a whole day. His mouth was moving in a rhythmic fashion, and his hands were balled into tight fists. Juliet felt her body starting to shake. He was having another nightmare. Tears welled into her eyes knowing there was nothing she could do to help him. She reached out her hand, and unclenched one of his fists and held his hand tightly. It was the only thing she could do, was to let him know he wasn't alone.

"I'm here, Shawn. Your whole family is here, and we love you and we need you to just wake up."

Shawn's body started to thrash around on the bed causing Juliet to stand up. She walked steadfast toward the door and yelled out. "I need help!" Two nurses heads popped up, before bolting out of their chair. Rushing into the room, all of the sleeping occupants were now awake, the nurses shooed them all from the room, as they tried to calm Shawn's thrashing body.

"Juliet, what happened?" Madeline asked, pulling her aside, careful of jostling Brandon who was miraculously still asleep.

"I kept hearing some sort of mumbling. At first I thought it was just Gus, but when I looked at Shawn, I noticed that it was him. His hands were balled into fists, and when I grabbed a hold of one of his hands he started to thrash around on the bed."

Madeline just nodded, as an ear piercing scream broke out from Shawn's room, and everyone cringed. "It's worse than I thought." Madeline's lip trembled lightly.

The nurses emerged from Shawn's room, sad looks on their faces as they approached the waiting family. "He's awake now. He's aware of what happened. I think it's best not to agitate him right now. He is asking for his wife though."

The group nodded, as Gus reached out to retrieve Brandon's car seat from Juliet's hand. "Just make sure he knows we're all here."

Juliet nodded, as she placed a hand on Gus' shoulder. "I'm sure he knows it, but I will make sure he does." She said softly, before moving toward the door. She took a breath before opening it. She was ready for almost anything, except for the tears streaming down Shawn's cheeks. As the door clicked shut behind her, Juliet rushed forward, throwing her arms around Shawn's neck. "Ssh, baby, you're fine."

"Juliet..." The tone in his voice caused her to pull back slightly. "There's something wrong with me, isn't there?"

Juliet felt a lump form in her throat as she remembered her conversation with Madeline hours earlier. "The doctor isn't sure what's causing your nightmares, Shawn. He thinks it could be a side effect from your head injury and coma."

Shawn nodded his head for a moment. "They just—feel so real. Jules—what if I'm being warned about something?"

Juliet just stared at Shawn. "What do you mean?"

"Like in that one movie." Shawn shut his eyes, and Juliet could literally see the wheels turning in his head, as he tried to recall the name. "With the guy that saw the plane crash? Damn it. What was it called-"

Juliet sighed. "Final Destination?"

Shawn's eyes flew open, as a genuine smile crossed his lips. Leave it to Shawn to get excited by the fact that she knew her movie trivia. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

Juliet shook her head, before leveling a kiss onto his cheek. "What about the movie, Shawn?"

Shawn nodded. "Right. The movie. Anyways, the guy, he kept getting clues and like—dreams of what was going to happen right? It helped him stop it from happening."

Juliet just stared at him. "You think you're having premonitions?"

"Something like that, yeah. I mean—it's just weird, it's always the same room—always the same bad guy—but always someone different that is getting hurt."

Juliet's eyebrow raised slightly. "Yeah?"

"First it was Lassipoo, second it was McNabby, and for what's felt like days, it's been this little girl. Julie. She's nine, Jules. If there is any possibility that this could be true—I have to save her. I just have to."

Juliet just stared at her husband, and shook her head. Without another word, she curled up on the bed next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. The words he spoke weren't settling with her right. The name—something about it really struck her, but she couldn't wrap her mind around it. Instead, she shut her mind off and wrapped her arms around her husband. "By the way, Gus and your mother have been here since you've been admitted. Gus wanted me to tell you."

Juliet's head vibrated as Shawn laughed. "Like I didn't know my best buddy was here. He just likes being the center of attention." Shawn said softly, as he wrapped his arms around Juliet's body.

* * *

_**A/N: Wait-what? No cliffhanger? That's right. Just think of it as a thank you gift for not hunting me down for taking so long with this chapter! Also, because you haven't read chapter four yet. *whistles as she walks away***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know, I'm horrible! I apologize. If it helps, chapter five is written and beta'ed already. So I'll post it sometime later this week, seeing as I haven't written chapter six yet. I don't want you guys to wait so long... So by the weekend I'll post chapter five. **_

* * *

Lassiter sat, bent over, at his desk. His eyes were trained to the notepad on his desk. Random scribbles were found in the margins, with the general case information in the middle of the page. Occasionally, without his consent, his head would raise just enough to turn to the right and check on Juliet, before his eyes were back on the notepad.

His current case was kicking his ass, hard. Worst even? He was afraid to really pull Juliet in on it, since her mind was obviously everywhere, but the work in front of her face. Though he couldn't say he was a fan of her new working conditions, he did understand. Spencer refused to be alone with his own child for fear that he might have another—whatever in the hell kind of attack of the mind he was having.

All Lassiter knew was that his doctors were convinced it had to do with his coma, whereas his mother was certain it had nothing to do with his coma. Which put them right back at the starting line in figuring out why he spaced out and freaked out generally every single night, and at least once every other day.

Sighing, Lassiter pulled himself from his notepad and stood up. He needed help, and he hated keeping his partner out of the loop. So he stood in front of her for a moment, secretly wondering how long it would take for her to realize that he was standing there. After a few minutes though, he grew impatient and cleared his throat. Juliet's head jerked up, and he stared down at her for a moment.

"Yes, Carlton?" She asked.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I really could use some help on my new case." He finally said.

Her eyebrow quirked, a frown etched on her face. "You're working a case without me?" She asked. Hurt written on her features.

Generally Lassiter wouldn't have cared. Under normal circumstances he would have just told her to suck it up and help him. Yet, nothing about his current life was normal. He had a partner that was only half available—on a good day, and a pain in the neck fake psychic that was starting to cause him to have headaches without actually being present. So, since his life was no longer normal, and Lassiter had actually grown to think of Juliet as a friend, he sighed.

"Yes. Sorry. It's just—you've had a lot on your plate, and this case-" Lassiter sighed, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just—not an easy case."

Juliet nodded numbly. "Of course, I'll help." The frown was still etched on her face, and the hurt expression was only slightly hidden.

Lassiter simply shrugged his shoulders. He'd take it. She followed him back to his desk, as he pulled his notepad out for her to look at. He started to go over the case details.

"So, it started out as an Amber alert in Pittsburgh—so how did we wind up with the case?" Juliet's eyebrow furrowed.

"The man that is suspected in the kidnapping was spotted in Santa Barbara five days ago."

Juliet nodded. "Okay, do we have information on the girl?"

Lassiter sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Her name is Julie Stevenson. She's nine-years-old. Was last seen on her front lawn by a neighbor, before she was seen being forced into a car by this man." Lassiter clicked his mouse, and a picture popped up on the screen. Juliet stared at it for a moment. "Peter Mahoney. He's got a wrap-sheet a mile long, including kidnapping."

Juliet nodded. Something felt like it was poking her in the brain, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Something about this case sounded so familiar. She sighed. "Did you interview the person that spotted Mahoney?"

Lassiter nodded. "Not a lot of information to get. Mahoney walked into a convenience store, bought some beer and a pack of cigarettes. Paid in cash. I'm still waiting for the security tapes. The manager is being less than cooperative. Chief Vick is trying to get a suponea so that we can force him into giving us the security tapes."

Juliet sighed. "I see why-" Suddenly it hit her. The color drained from her face. "I—uh-I need to call—uh—Shawn."

Lassiter stared at Juliet. "You feeling okay? You're not pregnant again are you?" Lassiter's nose wrinkled from the flashbacks from her pregnancy with Brandon.

"Fine." She called, as she disappeared back to her desk.

* * *

Shawn jerked awake, the dream had returned, as it always did when he fell asleep. He gasped, trying to regain his composure. The sound that had pulled him from his dream pulled his attention. Reaching out his hand, Shawn grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He could hear Gus walking toward his room, but answered the phone before Gus could enter.

"'Ello." Shawn answered, sleep still thick in his voice.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked, her voice coming out almost breathless.

"Jules?" Shawn asked, as he sat up in his bed.

"Look, can you have Gus drive you to the station. I need you to look at something." Shawn's eyebrow furrowed. Chief Vick hadn't even toyed with the idea of bringing him back on as a consultant.

"Yeah. Be there soon." He said softly, before hanging up the phone.

Gus stared at him for a moment. "What's up?"

"We need to go to the station." Shawn mumbled, as he climbed out of bed. He looked back up at Gus, ignoring the confusion on his face. "I'm going to get dressed, can you handle getting Brandon dressed?"

Gus nodded, figuring he'd ask Shawn about what was going on, on the way to the station. "Sure."

As soon as Gus left the room, Shawn walked over to his dresser and pulled a tee shirt from the drawer, before walking over to the closet and removing a pair of jeans. Sighing softly, he tossed the clothing over his shoulder and walked toward the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Shawn groaned.

"I look like a zombie." He muttered, before splashing his face with cool water, and pulling his shirt over his head. Once he was dressed, he splashed some styling gel onto his hand, and quickly sculpted his hair. Checking himself over one more time, he realized that half-alive zombie was as good as it was going to get. Shrugging his shoulders he walked out of the bathroom, and saw that Gus and Brandon were all ready to go.

"Seriously, Shawn? It takes you longer to get ready than a baby." Gus chuckled.

"Well, Gus. This-" He paused to motion toward his hair. "takes a long time to put together. It's a work of art, really." Shawn laughed, as he plucked his son from Gus' arms. "Hey, buddy!" Shawn cooed at his son.

Gus shook his head as he walked toward the door with Shawn following close behind. "So—why are we going to the station. Aren't we like pariah's around there?"

Shawn guffawed loudly. His entire body shaking with laughter. "We are not man eating fish, Gus. We don't live in the water, buddy."

Gus groaned, smacking his forehead. "Pariah's, Shawn, not piranha!"

"I've heard it both ways, Gus. Pariah—piranha-sounds the same to me." Shawn shrugged.

"Whatever, Shawn. I thought we weren't wanted-"

"Not entirely true, my good man. I am wanted—well-not by the chief, but there is a particularly hot, young detective that has a major crush on me. She wants me, I'm fairly certain. Anyways, said hot, blond, detective just called me. Asked me to have _**you**_ to drive me there. Since—well.." Shawn let his sentence linger off. No sense in taking the fun out of the situation.

"Yeah, okay. It's not like we had anything else better to do." Gus said, as they both climbed into the car once they got Brandon adjusted in his car seat.

"Right you are, buddy." Shawn grinned, as he fastened his seatbelt. "Onward!"

Gus groaned, and rolled his eyes. Even if he was fighting to hide a smile. Shawn was definitely becoming Shawn again.

* * *

Shawn walked steadily forward, he smiled when Juliet looked up at him. Brandon's car seat was clasped tightly in his left hand, and the look on Juliet's face caused his smile to falter. Keeping up his steady pace, Shawn sat Brandon's car seat down on the empty chair beside Juliet's desk, as he lean his hip against the corner of her desk.

"Shawn-" Her voice faltered. She had been thinking non-stop since she had called him nearly twenty minutes earlier. She couldn't deny how eerily similar it all was, but she couldn't force herself to voice her concerns. More because—if she was right—she couldn't even fathom what that would mean.

Shawn leaned forward slightly, his hand cupping her cheek. "What is it, Jules? What's wrong?" Worry crept into his voice, as he watched his wife pale slightly.

She swallowed hard. "I need you to look at something." She still couldn't say the words, to force the words from her mouth. Showing him would be second best, so she led him into the conference room, and ignored the odd looks she got from both Lassiter and Karen. "Does any of this-" The gasp that came from behind her caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Mr. Spencer." She heard the worry voice of her boss.

Closing her eyes, Juliet forced herself to turn around. Cracking one eyelid open, her fears were confirmed. Shawn stood, his jaw slack, as he stared at the numerous pictures of Julie Stevenson and Peter Mahoney. His head started to shake, back and forth, in rhythmic fashion.

"No." It was a hushed whisper. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Finally he screamed out. "This—can't—no." Tears were in his eyes. Finally he ripped his eyes from the pictures and looked at his wife. "How long have you known?" His voice was harsher than he had meant it to be.

"What?" Juliet asked. That was not what she had been expecting.

"How long have you known!? It's a simple question!" Shawn was practically yelling.

Juliet took an unconscious step back, her eyes widened slightly. "Just today."

Shawn visibly calmed down, as he nodded his head. He took a step further into the room, and examined the pictures closer. His heart rate sped up as he stared at the man that was haunting his dreams. A glimmer of hate was visible in his eyes before he turned his attention to the nine-year-old girl. Though she was less dirty, and her clothes bore no holes in them, it was obviously the same girl. Every single night she begged for help, and every single night Shawn failed to help her.

"I don't understand." He wasn't really voicing the question to anyone in particular. He was just trying to figure out how exactly his dreams were coming to life right in front of his eyes.

"Spencer, what is the meaning of this?" Lassiter finally broke the awkward silence.

Shawn's attention snapped toward Lassiter. For the first time he realized that he and Juliet were not the only ones in the room. A sheepish smile crossed his lips for a split second, before it dropped back into a scowl. "My dreams. This guy—" Shawn tapped his finger against one of the many photos of Peter Mahoney. "He's been the torturer of my dreams-"

Lassiter realized what he was saying. "Wait a second. Mahoney is the guy that you've been dreaming of? The one that you claimed killed McNabb and was holding me hostage?"

Shawn glanced back at Juliet who simply shrugged her shoulders. "I was worried."

Sighing, Shawn turned back to his now growing audience. "Yes." Venom seeped into his voice. "Until recently. The last few days-" Shawn sighed. "It's been the girl. All I knew was that her name was Julie and that this guy had kidnapped her." His head fell into his hands. Did that mean that all of his dreams were going to become reality, or was this some sort of fluke?

"So what are you saying, Mr. Spencer?"

Shawn shook his head. He didn't even know what he was trying to say. Was he saying that he was having—future visions—like a psychic? No that wasn't right. He didn't believe in psychics. They weren't real. All of them were a bunch of fakes and phonies just like he had been. Even if he was truly having—future visions—these people were not going to believe him. Not after he had lied to them about being a psychic for so long.

"I think—I don't know. It might be something like on Final Destination-" Everyone stared at him like he had grown a second head. "Like a premonition. I firmly believe that I am meant to solve this case. That I am to bring this little girl back."

Chief Vick sighed. She looked at Juliet, before looking back at Shawn. "I cannot hire you, Mr. Spencer."

He laughed mirthlessly. "I don't care. I will find her and I will bring her back. Just—keep McNabb off this case. Please. I am begging you."

Chief Vick shook her head. "I can't do that, Mr. Spencer. He is one of my best officers, and to be frank with you—I am inclined to-"

Shawn held up a hand. "To not believe me. I know. I don't blame you, but it's the truth nevertheless. It's fine. I'll protect McNabb, find the girl and Lassiter, when he gets taken hostage. I'll do it all." Shawn groaned, his head was killing him all of a sudden, and the large conference room was starting to close in around him. Stalking off, Shawn grabbed Brandon from the chair, and Gus followed Shawn out of the station.

"What the hell, Shawn?" Gus asked, as he followed Shawn to the car.

Shawn carefully buckled his son into the car, before climbing into the passenger seat. "Let's go home. I've got some stuff to figure out." With that, Shawn let his head lull against the window and his eyes drifted close, praying his headache would ease before they returned back to the house.

* * *

_**A/N: So...thoughts? Where do you think this is going? I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. So fire them at me! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter ended up being way shorter than I would have liked. Then again, it took me forever to write it, but big stuff happens in this chapter. This chapter is basically setting up the last half of the story. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Shawn paced the floor with renewed force. His teeth assaulting his bottom lip as his eyes raced from left to right. Gus knew enough to leave his best friend be when he was like this. Gus sat, his feet on the coffee table in front of him, his shoes tucked neatly underneath the shiny glass table. His arms raised and placed behind his head, as his eyes followed his best friend. Gus hadn't been entirely sure what had happened at the station. All he knew was that Shawn nearly blew a gasket over a missing nine-year-old girl, and the man that had supposedly taken her.

A groan of frustration erupted out of Shawn, as his fist came in contact with the wall. Gus sat bolt upright, as he watched his best friend wearily. He had never seen Shawn like this. Not even during the whole Yin and Yang adventure, had Shawn gotten so frustrated that he acted out violently. Shawn was not a violent person, it just wasn't in his nature, so seeing the sudden outburst caused Gus to worry.

Brandon started to scream, as Shawn's loud frustration woke the young infant from his afternoon nap. Gus stared at Shawn, who seemed to caught up in his own thoughts to go check on his child. "Shawn!" Gus finally called, as Brandon's screams started to grow louder.

Shawn turned quickly, and glared at Gus. "I don't have time for this! I have to figure this out. Dammit, Gus, don't you understand? I was given these dreams for a reason. Now please, go and calm him down. I have to figure this out, now!" Shawn shouted at Gus, his foot stamping as the final exclamation point on a very long rant.

Gus grunted at Shawn, he tried to mask the obvious irritation with his friend. Stiffly, Gus walked past Shawn and toward Brandon's room.

Shawn sighed, as he ran a shaking hand across his face. It was at a time like this that Shawn really wished his father was alive. His father, no matter how much he had hated Shawn's way of going about his job, loved to help him when he found himself in a jam. Shawn was in the biggest jam of his life right now. No one, except for Juliet and Gus, believed him about his dreams—or visions—or whatever they were, and yet Shawn knew that his only reason for having them was to save Julie, Buzz, and Lassiter. Yet, Shawn couldn't figure out the simplest details like, why this guy had taken Julie—or where in the hell he could be hiding her.

Shawn turned toward the hallway and walked toward Brandon's room. "Hey, Gus!" Shawn called out before his body went slack and fell to the floor.

* * *

Juliet leaned over Lassiter's chair as they looked over the reports that they were receiving from Pittsburgh. They glanced over the reports for the second time, not pulling any new or useful information from them. Lassiter sighed, as he stretched the kinks in his back. "This is not getting us anywhere!" He groaned as his back cracked when he stood up. "What was Spencer going on about earlier?"

Juliet sighed. "His dreams—nightmares. Whatever. They've been of you, McNabb, and most recently a young girl named, Julie."

"Which is why he thinks he's having premonitions?" Juliet merely nodded. "Does he realize how stupid that sounds?"

Juliet heaved a sigh. "Well, everyone believed him when he said he was psychic."

Lassiter laughed mockingly. "First." He held up one finger. "I never did believe that. I called him on it when the nonsense tumbled from his mouth. Second." He held up another finger. "Anyone that did believe him, now realizes that he's a liar. None of them are going to by the whole 'I really am psychic' thing now."

Juliet groaned, her head fell into her hands. "I know, and God knows I don't want to believe him either, Carlton, but you've never seen what those dreams do to him. It's like-" She sighed. "I can't even explain it-" Juliet was interrupted by an irate woman yelling from the front desk.

"I don't give a good damn what you're procedures are. I used to work here dammit!" The shouts grew louder.

Lassiter and Juliet both ran toward the front desk. Lassiter pulled up short when he saw the woman. Her hair was shorter, and her face was a little fuller and had more lines since the last time he had seen her, but he was nearly certain that he wasn't seeing things. "Lucinda?" He squeaked out.

Juliet's head whipped back and forth, between her partner and the irate woman at the desk. "You're old partner?" Juliet asked.

"Carlton." She rasped out. "You have to help me. These people—they won't tell me anything."

Carlton just stared at her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Please tell me that you've found her. Please tell me you've found Julie!"

Lassiter took a step back. "How-" He gulped. "How did you even know about that?"

She stared at him for a moment, as reality came back to her. She jerked away from him. "She's my daughter. You have to find her, Carlton."

Carlton just stared at her. "Your daughter?" His eyes grazed her left hand and didn't see a ring on her finger.

"Yes. My daughter." She bit her lip for a moment, as Lassiter realized that she was hiding something from him.

He grinned, but Juliet knew that he was planning something from the gleaming look in his eyes. "Let's get you to an interrogation room, and discuss this." Lucinda nodded, as she followed him toward the back of the building. He motioned for Juliet to get the chief.

* * *

Gus rushed forward, and turned Shawn over and pressed two fingers to his pulse point. "Oh, thank God." Gus mumbled. Suddenly Shawn's eyes flew open. He gasped for air before sitting up, his back pressed against the wall.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes darting around the hallway.

"Before or after you collapsed?"

Shawn eyed Gus wearily. He had collapsed? That hadn't happened before. His dreams only came to him at night, when he was asleep and vulnerable. Shawn started to shake, starting to fear that something was really, truly wrong with him. "I collapsed?" He asked, his throat dry from the fear trying to suffocate him.

"Yeah. It was like your brain just shut itself off. You fell to the floor and didn't move. I thought you were dead!"

Shawn panted as panic overtook him. Suddenly his breathing slowed and his eyes focused. There was something about the dream this time. Aside from the fact that it hadn't scared him or made him cry uncontrollably. He had focused more on the girl, Julie. He wanted her current appearance ingrained in his mind. He had looked over her face and her clothing. The image was burned into his mind, and he focused on her face. Something about it was familiar. Her hair was dark brown, almost black color, but her skin was paler than he would expect with someone with such dark hair. The eyes though, they were the most compelling. He had seen those eyes before. He shook his head. There was something there that was practically pounding him over the head, and he was just missing it.

Dragging his hands up, Shawn rubbed his temples. A migraine was forming and it had Peter Mahoney written all over it. Shawn hated the man, and he had never even met him. Then again, anyone who was willing to kidnap a nine-year-old girl and kill a police officer, couldn't be that great of a guy.

"Gus. I am missing something, and I can't figure it out. I think I've lost my touch." Shawn frowned up at his best friend. "If I can't figure this out, then I can't save them. If I don't save them-" Shawn let his sentence trail off as tears pressed against the corners of his eyes. Shaking off the feeling of dread that overcame him, Shawn glanced at Gus again and noticed that his son was missing. "Where's Brandon?"

"Ah, damn." Gus groaned, as he stood up and walked back into the nursery. He picked up the young infant from the changing table, that he had sat Brandon down on. "Sorry, little man." Gus cooed, before carrying him out of the room.

Shawn stood up and held out his arms. Gus' eyebrow lifted slightly, as Shawn hung his head. "I can't even be trusted to hold my own son." Shawn grumbled as he turned around and walked back toward the living.

Gus' heart broke at the utter sadness written on Shawn's features. He had no idea what his best friend was going through. Gus couldn't even imagine what it would be like to not be trusted alone with his own child. Shawn sat down, and glanced up at Gus. "Is it safe enough now?"

Gus sighed, before placing Brandon into Shawn's arm. His expression changed instantly as he smiled at his son and rocked him back and forth soothingly. Gus smiled at the sight, as he sat down next to his friend. After they got Brandon back to sleep, Gus was going to sit down with Shawn and they'd figure out where this little girl was. They were going to save her, McNabb and Lassiter, no matter what. He just needed Shawn to know he wasn't in this alone, Gus would do whatever he needed to do to help Shawn figure this case out.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, so I have some plans for where this is going. Not sure how many more chapters it's going to take me to get there. I'm hoping this will at least be the same amount of chapters as the first one, but there is a possibility it could have more. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So sorry for the wait. I had to kind of figure out where this chapter was headed. I hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

Lassiter groaned as his index fingers massaged his temples. He stared at Lucinda from the one way glass. He could feel Juliet's presence next to him, but he ignored her for now. Nothing that Lucinda said made sense. Well, that wasn't entirely true. If you didn't know her or hadn't kept tabs on her for the first couple of years after she left, then it made perfect sense. However, Lassiter had been keeping track of Lucinda after she left Santa Barbara. It wasn't in-depth records, more of just what city she was in and what police force she was working with. He groaned again at just how horrible it all sounded when he thought about it. If he had a suspect doing the same things he would arrest the poor bastard for stalking.

"She's not being honest." Juliet finally found her voice. Juliet had remained silent through the entire interrogation. She had sat in the corner of the room and watched, occasionally she would get up and set across from Lucinda, but Juliet had never uttered a word.

"What makes you think that?" Lassiter asked, glad that Juliet had voiced the same opinion he had formed, even if it had come by much creepier means.

"She was twitching a lot, but mainly-" Juliet paused, her head cocked to look at Lassiter who looked back at her. "Her eyes. They never stayed in the same spot when she was lying. Most of the time she looked directly at you, but there were times when she'd look up or to the left and right."

Lassiter nodded. How had he missed that? At least if he had caught onto that he wouldn't feel like such a creeper for knowing she was lying. "I don't know how I missed that." Lassiter sighed. "Why would she lie?" He asked finally.

The chief had looked into Lucinda's claims that Julie was her daughter, and after realizing that Lucinda's last name had definitely changed to Stevenson after she had married, they had found the records.

Juliet just shook her head. "I have no idea, but there is obviously something that she doesn't want us to know. Perhaps her ex-husband could shed some light on the situation?"

Lassiter smirked. "I had a similar thought. Gregory Stevenson is on his way to Santa Barbara." Lassiter opened the file folder in his hand. "He moved to Chicago shortly after his divorce from Lucinda." Lassiter recited from the sheet he had printed out from his computer. His eyes scanned the remainder of the paper when a thought hit him. "I wonder if Mr. Stevenson had something to do with Julie's kidnapping?"

Juliet eyed him carefully. "How do you mean? Does he have a criminal record?" She finally asked, when Lassiter proved he wasn't going to dive further into his theory.

"No on the record." He read off, before looking up from the folder. "It's just, there is no record of a custody hearing. Maybe Lucinda had something on him, blackmail of sort-" Lassiter sighed realizing how stupid it sounded saying the words out loud. "It's just, why wouldn't he fight for custody of his only child? Maybe Lucinda was stopping him from doing that somehow, and he became desperate. We know that Mahoney is from Pittsburgh, and that for a short time Lucinda was on the police force there. Maybe Lucinda had crossed paths with Mahoney-"

Juliet nodded. "Which would give Mahoney motive to want to hurt Lucinda and Mr. Stevenson could have given him opportunity."

Lassiter nodded. "It's thin at best, but it's the only logical explanation that I can think of." He turned back toward the interrogation room door. His hand on the door handle.

Juliet stared ahead for a moment. "There's just one thing, Carlton." His head snapped toward her. "Why would Mahoney bring Julie to Santa Barbara, if Gregory Stevenson is in Chicago?"

Lassiter's hand fell away from the door as his entire theory fell apart. They were back at square one, and from the rate they were going at it, they'd never locate Julie Stevenson.

* * *

Shawn laughed as Gus brought in a tray full of food for them to devour while they started their chosen movie marathon. Brandon gurgled happily from his playpen. One of his fists was in his mouth while the other swung around as he tried to get his father's attention.

"Dude, this is the most amazing spread of food." Shawn said as he snatched up a french fry.

"Only the best for a movie marathon. You know that, Shawn." Gus said, while he pointed the remote at the television to start the first queued up movie.

The opening credits started to roll as Shawn's thoughts went back to earlier. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Pushing aside the fact that his _visions _were getting increasingly worse, Shawn couldn't figure out what it was about the little girl that was so familiar. It was killing him. He definitely needed to stop hitting his head, it was causing his fabulous brain to not work right.

"Shawn!"

His head whipped toward Gus who was glaring at him. "What's up, buddy?"

Gus merely shook his head. "You're not even paying attention." Gus couldn't help chuckling lightly. "I thought you wanted to watch this?"

Shawn nodded his head, but sighed. The look on his face did not agree with the nodding of his head. Gus paused the movie, and turned his attention to his friend. "It's just. I can't stop thinking about my _dream_. It was different this time. I mean, not different as in seeing something different, but different like it wasn't scary this time. There was no noise, Julie wasn't crying out for help. She was just sitting there, staring at where I was sitting. There is no way I was seen, because that's how it works. I'm there to view only, but I'm not seen and I cannot interfere. Which is what makes them so bad." Shawn knew he was rambling but he had to get his thoughts out in the open. He was fairly certain that it would help him realize what he was missing. "This time though, they weren't that bad. I was able to focus more. I was able to really take in Julie's appearance. Aside from her clothes being tattered and torn, and the few bruises on her face, she looks exactly like the pictures at the station. It's just—there is something about her eyes. They looked so familiar, and I cannot figure out why."

Gus nodded along, even if he didn't know what Julie looked like, he could tell that whatever Shawn couldn't _see_ was really bothering him. "Look, Shawn-" He waited until Shawn gave him, his undivided attention. "I know that I'm not your father. I know that you would normally talk this out with him." Shawn sighed, and nodded his head softly. "Let me see if I can help though." Shawn waited patiently for Gus to continue. "Close your eyes."

Shawn stared at Gus for a moment. "Since when did you become a psychologist, Gus?" Shawn's eyebrow cocked.

"Just do it, Shawn."

Sighing, and eying Gus for a moment longer, Shawn did as he was told. "What now, all wise and knowing Guster?"

Gus laughed mirthlessly, before continuing. "Picture Julie." Shawn nodded his head. "Alright, now focus on her eyes." Shawn gave a thumbs up to Gus, who rolled his eyes. "Alright, now picture all of the people you know, and see if you can figure out why her eyes seem familiar."

Shawn sighed. "What exactly is that going to accomplish?"

Gus groaned. "A child gets their eye color and shape from one of their parents. Now, if something about Julie's eyes are familiar, then that means that you probably know or have met one of her parents. If you can figure out whose eyes resemble Julie's."

Shawn smiled. "Then I'll have located one of her parents." Shawn did as Gus had instructed. He watched as Juliet, his father, and mother filtered through his mind. Gus followed shortly after, and Shawn was getting bored. Suddenly his eyes flew open, and Shawn grinned brightly. "Oh—this is so good."

Gus couldn't help grinning with Shawn. "Did you figure it out?"

"Oh yeah. Look, can you drive me back to the station. There is information that Lassiter and Juliet need to know, and it's very important."

* * *

Lassiter slammed his hand on his desk. "We're back at square one. Are we ever going to find this poor girl?"

Juliet sighed, as she raked her finger through her hair. "I wish I had an answer. Hell, I wish the answer was yes." She groaned. Her temples were beating like a drum, and she had forgotten her bottle of aspirin at home.

"Detective Lassiter." Both of their heads snapped up to stare at Buzz. A glum expression was on his face. It was disconcerting to see such an out of place expression on the generally happy officer's face.

"Yes, McNab?" Lassiter finally said, when Buzz proved he wasn't going to say anything further until Lassiter acknowledged him.

"I have a Mr. Gregory Stevenson waiting for you."

Lassiter sighed. "Fantastic. Put him in interrogation room number two." Buzz nodded as he left the two detectives alone. "Alright, let's go ask Mr. Stevenson some questions. Get some answers, because I am fairly certain that if we don't find this girl soon..." He let his sentence trail off, knowing he didn't need to put his thoughts into words. Juliet knew just as well as he did what would happen to Julie Stevenson if they didn't locate her soon.

Juliet nodded glumly as she stood up and followed Lassiter toward the interrogation room. It was going to be a long night, and she was already missing her husband and son. "Hey, Carlton." She waited until he huffed in acknowledgment. "After we interrogate Mr. Stevenson, do you care if I go to lunch." She left out the fact that her lunch would involve Shawn and Brandon.

He simply shrugged. "I suppose it's fine. Want me to go with you?" He asked, nonchalantly.

Juliet smiled softly. "Nope. I'll probably just go home for lunch."

Lassiter groaned. "Should have known Spencer would be involved. Just—don't be making anymore children. I can't handle that again."

Juliet huffed, despite their current case she had to respect the fact that they could still banter back and forth. "I was not that bad."

Lassiter stopped quickly and turned on his heel to face her. Though his face reeked of annoyance, she could see the playfulness in his eyes and the twitch of his lips. "Not that bad? Good God, Juliet. Not bad is what Spencer was." He sighed. "That is a sad, but true fact. Shawn Spencer was less annoying than you, when you were pregnant. Oh, let us not forget scary." Lassiter's body shook from the memory. "You were worse than the chief, and she was scary."

Juliet wanted to look aggravated by his words, even if she knew them to be true. She wanted nothing more than to argue her point, but she couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. The fact that Lassiter had been more afraid of her than of Chief Vick was hilarious to her, for some reason.

"It's not funny." His face held a certain amount of seriousness to it, despite the continued twitch of his lips. Sighing, when he knew she'd just argue with him further on the fact of who was scarier, he threw up his hands in surrender. "How about we just go talk with Gregory Stevenson, and I try to forget we had this conversation."

Juliet nodded. "And I will try to not get pregnant anytime soon."

Lassiter groaned. "If you do, I will make the chief put you on a mandatory leave and I will lose your number."

Juliet laughed as she followed her partner into the interrogation room. "Hello, Mr. Stevenson. I'm Detective Juliet Spencer, and this is my partner Detective Carlton Lassiter." Lassiter glared at her, causing her to smirk at him. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about Lucinda Barry and Julie Stevenson" Gregory Stevenson smiled at Juliet. His blue eyes probed hers. He nodded at her. "How did you meet Mrs. Barry?"

He stared ahead for a moment, before smiling softly. "She had been a detective for the Pittsburgh police department at the time. One of my employees had been found dead in his apartment, and she was convinced that someone at my company had been involved in his murder."

Juliet nodded, as Lassiter took a seat in the corner of the room. "Okay, and when did the two of you become romantically involved?"

Gregory sat forward, a smile played on his lips. "About a week after she closed the case. It wasn't for lack of trying. She had refused my advances during the investigation, but had no reason to refuse me once the case was closed. Before you ask, we dated for four months before I asked her to marry me."

Juliet jotted down some notes, before looking back up at Gregory. "Alright, and can you tell me why you got divorced?"

Gregory smiled. "After we were married, I asked her to retire from the police force. We had Julie, and I didn't relish the thought of my wife putting her life in danger every single day. It took some convincing, but she finally agreed that it was for the best, for our family. It wasn't long after she retired that the drinking started."

Juliet stared at him for a moment. "Are you trying to tell me that Lucinda is an alcoholic?"

He sighed. "In short? Yes. She couldn't deal with—I don't know, I guess whatever had happened on the job. She figured the only way to keep the bad memories at bay was to slowly kill herself via alcohol. I tried to get her help, and got her into rehab, twice. The third time she reverted, I decided I had taken all I could and filed for divorce. Don't get me wrong, I love her. I still do, but I couldn't stand to sit idly by while she slowly drank herself to death. I saw what it was doing to her and to Julie."

Juliet nodded, as she jotted down more notes. "Where were you the day that Julie Stevenson disappeared?"

Gregory stared at Juliet, shock written on his features. "You think I have something to do with Julie's disappearance?"

Juliet held a neutral facial expression. "It has crossed our minds as a possibility."

Gregory laughed mirthlessly. "And why is that?"

Juliet glanced back at Lassiter, who simply nodded his head. "Let me ask you, Mr. Stevenson, why didn't you fight for custody of your child, if Mrs. Barry was as bad an alcoholic as you claim?"

Gregory leaned forward, his hands clasped on the table. He stared straight at Juliet. "Because Julie is not my daughter. Julie was nearly a year old when Lucinda and I got married. Looks as if you need to do better research Detective Spencer." He sat back, his hands clasped behind his head and a smirk on his lips. "Anything else, or am I free to go?"

Juliet sat there stunned, as Lassiter stood up. "I would recommend you not leave town, but you're free to go."

Gregory stood up and smiled down at the still shocked Juliet. "Too bad you're married, detective. I would have loved to take you to dinner." Juliet's shocked expression turned to a glare.

"I suggest you leave, Mr. Stevenson, before I change my mind. Harassing a detective is frowned upon around here."

Gregory simply nodded his head, before walking out of the interrogation room. "If he's not the father, then who is?" Juliet finally muttered out.

"I have no idea." Lassiter frowned.

* * *

_**A/N: Dun..Dun...Dun...Was that technically considered a cliffhanger? I mean...no one's life is in danger. No one is in peril. I don't think it is. *grins***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: alright so...A week...that's pretty much on schedule, so yay for that. I'm still working on chapter eight, and then I have to wait for my ever wonderful and lovely beta to make it viewable and readable for you guys. Here's hoping to having it up by next Monday! Until then, enjoy this lovely update!**_

* * *

Shawn was practically dancing in the car with a huge smile on his face. It shocked Gus, but also made him insanely happy to see Shawn acting so much like himself. Shawn leaned forward and switched on the radio. Making a face at the song that played, he switched the stations a couple of times before settling on a song that he both knew and liked. He started singing along with the song, an air of familiarity set over the car, as they sped down the road and toward the police station.

"So...about this thing you figured out."

Shawn smirked, as he sang the last line of the song severely off key. Gus cringed at the glass shattering sound that came out of Shawn's mouth. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You said it was important."

Shawn nodded enthusiastically. "Very important. Case-breaking important." Shawn sat and thought for a moment. "Not to mention—life-changing. Today's a big day, Gus."

Gus glanced at Shawn from the corner of his eye. "Are you going to share the information with your partner?"

Shawn placed a finger to his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. Gus already knew the answer just by looking at Shawn's face. His mouth moved to answer as Brandon started to scream from the backseat. "How about we pause this conversation, Gussy. The baby has gone fussy. Oh, I crack myself up." Shawn chuckled, as he unbuckled his seatbelt, before turning around toward the back. "Brandon. Ssh, it's okay. Daddy's right here." Shawn cooed at his son.

Brandon continued to squall loudly, his tiny hands balled into shaking fists. Shawn's eyes widen slightly. He had seen Brandon cry and scream before, but he was generally easy to calm down. Brandon, from what Shawn had witnessed, was a fairly easy going baby, so Shawn felt slightly out of his element at not being able to calm his child using just his voice.

"Uh—Gus."

Gus chuckled. "It's feeding time-" Gus paused for a moment, his nose sniffing the air. "And apparently, it's changing time as well."

Shawn's nose wrinkled. He had been on the receiving end of changing time a couple of times. None of them had been pleasant. Especially when Brandon found it hilarious when he peed all over Shawn. Shawn now understood the expression _boys are icky_.

"I thought you already changed him." Shawn's face made Gus chuckle lightly.

"I did, a couple of hours ago, Shawn." Shawn glanced at the clock and sighed. "Damn." Shawn said, as the blueberry made the turn onto the correct street and the station started to come into view. "Well, my big reveal will have to wait until we make someone-" Shawn paused as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "happy."

* * *

Lassiter pulled a chair up next to Juliet's desk as they eyed the files that the Pittsburgh police department had sent to them. There was no indication on who the parents of Julie Stevenson truly was, though Lassiter did have to say that the young girl did share a rather close likeness to her mother. The question that remained was who was the father, and if said father had something to do with Julie's abduction.

"There is nothing in these files, Juliet. We've combed through them, more than once." Lassiter sighed, exasperated by the lack of evidence in their current case.

Juliet sighed. "Well, we can try getting a hold of Julie's birth certificate again. Now that Lucinda is here, she might be willing to help us gain access to it."

Lassiter sighed. "It probably won't help. If the name of the father is on the birth certificate-" Lassiter groaned. "She won't help us, especially if the name is on the birth certificate. If she wanted us to know who the father was, she would have told us. She has lost her damn mind."

Juliet glared at Lassiter. "If her ex-husband is telling the truth, then she isn't crazy, Carlton. She has some very dark demons hiding in her closet, and she is simply trying to deal with them. She has a problem, but she isn't crazy."

Lassiter glared back at his current partner. "Are you really saying that what she is doing is okay?"

Juliet pulled a hand through her hair, contemplating pulling the golden, blond strands out. Lassiter could be so infuriating sometimes. He was such a guy, and didn't even realize it. "No, I'm not. I am saying that I'm fairly certain that we can relate. Tell me that you haven't done something on the job that you've gone on to regret. Tell me that a drink or two doesn't help you forget."

Lassiter's glare held firm, but he sighed. "Perhaps."

"Then I think that you know, that forgetting could become addictive. It's not so much the alcohol that she is addicted to, it's the forgetting."

Lassiter nodded. He relented, and he never did that. Damn Juliet and her reasoning. Making sense, and pulling together information that Lassiter himself probably would have never caught onto. She was spending too much time with Spencer. There, he said it—er—well...thought it anyway.

"It still doesn't make it right."

"I never said it did. All I said, was that I could understand it."

"Could understand what, my darling wife?" Shawn beamed at Juliet.

His grin was infectious when Juliet looked up at him. She hadn't seen him look so _**happy**_. At least not in a long while. Lately he had just seemed like a shadow of the man that he had been before his coma. The glint in his eye was familiar, and Juliet felt herself starting to get giddy. He had figured something out, hopefully something about the case.

"Shawn-"

He nodded his head. "I have indeed uncovered a clue." The grin on his face only grew. "However, before I reveal what I've figured out, someone needs to be changed."

Lassiter made a face. "Oh God. I was wondering what that horrific smell was." His nose wrinkled up, as Shawn looked him expectantly. "Oh, hell no, Spencer."

Shawn laughed loudly. "Like I'd give you my child." Shawn shook his head, as his laugh subsided.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I will go take care of Brandon. Shawn, you and Gus go wait in the conference room." Juliet paused, before looking back at her partner. "You go get the chief."

Lassiter groaned. "As soon as I mention that Spencer is involved, she'll get that look on her face." His nose wrinkled in distaste again.

"Well, Carlton, either you're on diaper duty or chief duty. The choice is yours."

Lassiter stood up. "Chief it is." He nodded, as he headed toward the chief's office.

Shawn pressed a kiss to Juliet's lips, before following Gus into the conference room. This was going to be his most epic reveal yet. He felt excitement well up inside him, as he slid down into a chair, to wait for his audience to return.

* * *

Juliet entered the tense conference room with Brandon in tow. She laid his car seat on the empty chair next to Shawn, before eying the rest of the people of the room. Gus was standing behind Shawn, his hands in fists on the back of Shawn's chair. Daggers were being stared toward the other side of the room, in which held Lassiter and Karen.

"What is going on?" Juliet finally asked.

Lassiter stared down at his hands, while Karen puckered her lips to speak. Shawn beat her to the punch, a devious smile on his face. "Chiefy here, doesn't think I need to be here _**spouting my lies and nonsense**_."

Juliet gasped loudly, before turning her glare-filled eyes toward the chief. "Did you say that?" Her voice was dangerously low, and Juliet knew that she was dangerously close to crossing a line that she wouldn't be able to come back from.

"I used different words."

Shawn stood up abruptly. "That held the same meaning! It's a wonder you haven't asked McNab to escort me off the premises!" Shawn slammed his index finger down on the table in front of him, putting his own personal exclamation point on the end of his sentence.

"That can still be arranged, Mr. Spencer."

Shawn's lips curled back in a menacing smile. "You'd love that wouldn't you, Chief? Love to exert that power of yours. Well, go on then. Kick me out, don't listen to me. When that little girl dies, don't come running to me." Shawn made a move to leave.

Juliet put a hand on his arm just above his elbow. She looked him in the eye. "Wait." She said softly, before glaring back at her colleagues. "You both should be ashamed. _**You**_," Juliet stabbed a finger at Lassiter. "No matter his methods, how many times has Shawn saved your ass?" She put her hands on her hips while she waited for him to answer.

His mouth bobbed open and close. He sincerely hated being on the receiving end of his partner's anger. For such a little woman, she held a certain fiery punch. "I—uh-didn't say anything." Lassiter finally mumbled out. He hated how she turned him into a scaredy-cat with that spine-tingling glare of hers.

However, his answer seemed to appease her, as she stabbed a finger at the chief. There was that line that she was so very dangerously close to. She placed her toes right up against it, and dipped her toe in before plunging head first into the other side. The side that would surely mean her badge and job, and surprisingly, Juliet was okay with that. No one talked to her husband like that. Not with everything that he had been through, and was still going through. She didn't understand the dreams, and wasn't entirely willing to jump onto the whole _premonition_ bandwagon, but she had to admit something weird was going on. Shawn had never laid eyes on Julie Stevenson or Peter Mahoney a day in his life, so for him to freak out like that, meant that Shawn had seen them somewhere.

"You call yourself a chief. Priding yourself on taking care of your own. That man is one of your own. Yeah, he lied. I'm not asking you to give him a job, I'm asking you to listen to him. Have you ever seen Shawn like this? Ever? The entire time you've known him-"

"Fine, detective." Chief Karen Vick spoke up. "If I was you, I would stop while you're ahead. You're walking a very fine line here."

Juliet sighed. She turned back toward her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Go on, I will be right here the entire time." She stepped up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Shawn sighed, his body still tense and ridged. He refused to sit down, but he also wasn't going to leave. If he had to hog tie both of them to get them to listen he was going to say what he came here to say. This information could definitely make them view the case differently, and help them figure out where Julie was. That was the only thing that kept him rooted in place, was the fact that a nine-year-old girl's life was hanging in the balance.

"I know who one of her parents is-"

Lassiter sighed. He had hoped, no matter how badly he didn't want to, that Shawn would have some information that would bust this case open, and this is all he had? "So do we, Spencer. Lucinda Barry is the girl's mother."

Shawn's face wrinkled. How had he missed that? He should have seen that. "That might be, but I know who the father is." He couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his lips as both the chief and Lassiter sat up straighter. Juliet gripped his arm, her eyes wide. "Well you guys make it seem like it was hard to figure out." He looked around the room. Shawn couldn't believe they had no idea who the father was. How in the world could this happen? They were detectives who prided themselves on protecting and serving, and how could they manage that when they had missed something that should have been oh-so-obvious?

"Out with it, Spencer!" Lassiter finally barked.

"Look at those eyes, Lassie." Shawn said, as he pointed to one of the pictures of Julie that was sitting on the table. "Look familiar?" A gasp was heard behind Shawn, he smiled at his wife. "Oh, yeah. That's right. You're the father, Lassie."

Lassiter stared from the photo to Shawn and back again. "That's not possible." He whispered.

"Yes. It is." They all looked behind Shawn to the door to the conference room door that was now standing open. Lucinda walked in, and looked down at one of the pictures of her daughter. "Please, Carlton. Find our daughter." Lassiter just stared at Lucinda as the information he just received sank in. He was a father? That wasn't right, they were lying they had to be. The room was so small, too small. Lassiter's breath hitched slightly, as a sheen of sweat coated his forehead. In the distance, far off in the distance, he could hear someone calling out to him. Yet that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that he couldn't breath and the need to simply rest his eyes became imperative. Laying his head against the table, his eyes shut as unconsciousness overtook him.

* * *

_**A/N: So...first big reveal of the story-that most of you saw coming. Hmmm...I really need to be more secretive about these reveals. Don't worry though, there will be two more reveals before this story is done and over! Until then-review. Did you see it coming?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Alright, ladies & gentlemen! It is the time you've been waiting for. The next chapter is upon us. I am still working on chapter 9, but it should (hopefully) be finished by tonight-tomorrow at the latest. Enjoy! **_

* * *

Juliet shook her partner for moment, and waited. No movement, nothing.

"Jules. I think he's a goner—at least for a little while." Shawn sighed. There was no fun to be had if Lassiter was unconscious, plus the scrutinizing look that the chief was giving him, was making him feel uncomfortable.

Juliet sighed, before peering back at her husband. "Why didn't you tell me?" She finally asked.

Shawn gaped at her for a moment. "Because I just figured it out."

"Mr. Spencer, I would like to know how to received this information."

Shawn looked back and forth between Juliet and the chief, before huffing in frustration. "Really? Look I know I'm a liar, and I haven't earned your trust, or whatever, but I have valid information. Information that has been authenticated by the mother for God sakes! Now, believe me or don't, but I had a vision."

Juliet sighed. "Shawn-"

He glared at her, angry that she wasn't on his side. She had seen what his dreams were doing to him, she knew that they were real, and yet she was on _**their**_ side and not his. "I said, believe me or don't, Juliet. Look, all I know is that I was on my way to Brandon's room to talk to Gus, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground, and Gus is looking at me like his favorite puppy died."

Gus finally stood up, and placed a firm hand on Shawn's shoulder. "He passed out. When he woke up, he kept going on about how there was something so familiar about Julie, and how he just couldn't put his finger on it. After I had him do an exercise he figured it out."

Juliet's head snapped up. "He passed out?" Gus nodded. "Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" Juliet's voice was level, but the sound of anger was present.

"Because he swore he was fine."

Juliet stamped her foot, completely forgetting that her partner was passed out or that there were other people in the room. "He says he had a vision, Gus. Does that sound like someone that's okay?"

Gus glared at her, unwilling to back down. "He's been saying that his dreams are premonitions for days now. Do you think that sounds like someone that's okay? Apparently you do."

Juliet shrank back at that. Gus had a point. Believing your dreams are premonitions is not much different than claiming to have psychic visions. Whatever it was that Shawn saw, he obviously wasn't lying. Lucinda had authenticated it herself, plus Shawn had been right about Julie's kidnapping. Which meant—Juliet's eyes widen.

"Chief, I think that Shawn's right. I think you need to keep Lassiter and McNab off this case."

The chief stared at Juliet before sighing. "Mr. Spencer might have been correct in a couple of aspects of this case, but that doesn't change the fact that Carlton is one of my best detectives, and McNab is one of my best officers. They will both stay on the case."

Shawn's nostrils flared. "Fine, but when McNab dies-" He sighed, as he pinched his eyes closed. "You'll only have yourself to blame."

"Officer McNab knows the dangers of this job, Mr. Spencer."

Shawn smiled mirthlessly. "Yeah, well let's see what he thinks when he finds out that you could have kept him out of danger that you knew about, but opted to keep him in the field." With that, Shawn stormed past Lucinda and out into the bullpen. He was on a mission, and if he had to lock the younger man in his own house to keep him safe, then that was what Shawn was willing to do.

* * *

"McNabby!" Shawn shouted, smiling at the younger man.

"Shawn." Buzz grinned back, as he walked up to Shawn.

Shawn motioned to an open chair next to the evidence locker. "Mind if we talk for a moment?"

Buzz shook his head. "Of course not." Buzz sat down next to Shawn, who twisted in his chair to face Buzz.

"I'm gonna be blunt with you, buddy." Shawn said softly. "Has the chief mentioned my dreams to you?" Buzz shook his head. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Alright, so I've been having these dreams about a guy who has kidnapped a little girl, and who also has taken you and Lassiter hostage."

Buzz stared at Shawn. "But, I thought you weren't really psychic?"

It was times like this that Shawn hated himself, not for just lying in general, but for doing it for so long. For deceiving people that he cared about, and that cared about him. Looking into the doe-eyed face of Buzz McNab was one of those times.

"I'm not. Not technically." Shawn sighed. "It's just, the guy and the girl from my dreams are Peter Mahoney and Julie Stevenson-"

Buzz nodded. "I get it. So you think what, your dreams are—speaking to you?"

Shawn smiled sadly. "Something like that."

"So, Detective Lassiter and I get taken hostage?"

Shawn sighed. "Sort of. I think you're looking for Julie—it's just-"

"Shawn what is it?" Buzz finally asked.

"You get shot—in my dream."

"Oh." Buzz's mouth stays in the _o_ shape for an extra moment, before standing up. Running a hand through his hair, he turns back to Shawn. "Do I—die?" He finally asked.

Shawn groaned, before standing up next to Buzz. He couldn't force the word out, so he settled on nodding.

Buzz nodded. "Okay. Alright." He started to pace. "Well, now we know, so we'll be ready for it. Right?"

Shawn sighed, as his hand went to his hair, tugging lightly on the ends. "They don't believe me, Buzz. They—uh-" He closed his eyes as a tear slipped down. "You have to take yourself off the case, Buzz. The chief won't let me in on it, and none of them are taking me seriously. I cannot protect you. Please." Shawn pleaded.

Buzz's Adam apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed thickly. "No, Shawn. It's okay. I knew what I was getting myself into when I put this uniform on. I won't quit this case. I can't. I mean, what if that was _my_ little girl. I'd want everyone physically capable, looking for her. I have to do this, Shawn. I do appreciate you telling me though." Buzz patted Shawn's shoulder. "I'll keep my eyes open. I promise."

Shawn stared at Buzz, but knew from the look on his face that the younger man wasn't going to budge on his decision. Though, Shawn didn't blame him. He would do the same thing, with the thought of _it could have been Brandon_, running through his head. "Okay. If you need anything, at all, call me." With that Shawn turned and started to walk back down the hallway. He wasn't giving up on saving McNab, he just needed a new plan on how to protect him.

* * *

Lassiter groaned as Juliet handed him a couple of aspirin to take. He quickly chased the chalky tasting pills with the glass of water, before massaging his temples. There was so much to say. So many questions to ask, and yet the only thing that Lassiter could think of to ask was—how. Of course he knew _how_ it had happened, he had obviously been there for the _creation_ portion of Julie's life. He just didn't understand how Lucinda had waited nine years to tell him. Which made him think, if she waited that long to tell him, then did she ever have any plans to tell him that he had a daughter?

It was all mulling around inside his head, making his headache worse, nudging ever closer to the line that would officially call it a migraine. He could still feel Juliet standing there, like she was expecting him to speak. Like he would be able to speak after that bomb had been dropped on him. Yet, more so, he was angry with himself for not seeing it in the first place. For being so blind that it took Shawn Spencer to make him see the light. Looking at Julie's picture now, he couldn't deny it. The girl had his eyes. There was no mistaking it. His daughter—Lassiter's breathing sped up slightly—had his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Juliet finally broke the silence that was settling heavily on the room, and threatened to smother the both of them.

He looked up, and for the first time since he woke back up, he realized that he was crying. Carlton Lassiter did not cry, and yet for some reason tears were slipping down his cheeks and he couldn't find the strength to make them stop. He didn't trust his voice, so he simply shook his head.

Juliet walked the five steps toward him, bent over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It will be okay. It'll take some getting used to. To have something like this dropped on you like this-" Juliet caught herself off when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Thanks for the pep talk, really, but it's not helping." Lassiter sighed. "Where is Lucinda? I need some answers."

Juliet nodded softly. "Interrogation room one. The chief still isn't sure how she got out of the room to begin with."

Lassiter didn't answer as he walked stiffly from the room. His steps were slow and deliberate. He knew he needed to take a few extra minutes to get to the interrogation room so that he didn't actually strangle Lucinda, but he also knew that his body wouldn't allow for him to stop to take a breath. Quicker than he really meant to, he stood in front of the interrogation room. Peering into the one-way glass he watched as Lucinda paced, back and forth, in rhythmic motion. Her index finger was at the cusp of her lips as her teeth assaulted the nail. Instead of steadying his anger, Lassiter could feel the boiling, steaming anger starting to form into unbridled rage. Taking a deep breath, and pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. Turning on his heel, he went to the door and shoved it open. It banged off the wall with a loud thud. Lucinda gasped as she turned around, clutching her chest.

"How dare you!?" He asked, pointing directly at her. "How dare you keep this from me. What gave you the right?" He spat the words at her.

She took a deep breath. "I get that you're upset."

He glared at her. "Upset? Upset, Lucinda? Upset was what I was when I found out that my wife was leaving me. Upset was what I was when you got reassigned. I am livid. I am-" He groaned. "You are a horrible person. To keep this from me." He kicked his foot against one of the chairs. "Also, you are free to go, but I'd advise you to stay in town."

He could feel her moving closer to him. Clenching his eyes closed, Lassiter sighed. "Please, Carlton. Find her."

His head snapped up. "I plan on it."

With that, he pushed past Lucinda. He needed a break. He needed to get away, and he needed a damn break in the case before his damn head exploded.

* * *

Shawn leaned against Juliet's desk. Brandon was finally asleep after his lunchtime feeding, and Shawn needed a chance to look over the case file. Numerous times he had found clues that Lassiter and Juliet had missed. Then again, most of the stuff he found and pieced together were leaps of faith, but that was what made him so good at his job.

"Look, the chief left the building. She's on lunch, and she won't be back for at least an hour. I want to find Julie as much as you and Lassie. Please, Jules." Shawn whined.

Sighing, she looked up at him. "Okay, I'll make you copies, because I swear if the chief finds you with a case file, she'll have my head."

Shawn's eyebrow lifted slightly. "But it'll be okay if you make me a copy?"

Juliet laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, don't you worry about that. The chief will never find out. Will she, Shawn?" Shawn stared at Juliet, he knew that look. He nodded his head. "Good boy." She motioned for him to follow her, before grabbing McNab's arm. "Buzz, I have to do something for Shawn, can you keep an eye on Brandon for us? We will only be a few minutes at the most."

Buzz smiled brightly. "Of course, Detective Spencer."

Juliet smiled back. "Thank you so much, Buzz." She started to walk away, the Stevenson file clutched tightly in her hand. "If you find anything, you report it to me and me alone. Got it?" She asked, as she peered at him from the corner of her eye.

"Got it, my love."

Juliet shook her head, as she entered the copy room. The door closed behind Shawn, as Juliet started laboriously copying the entire folder worth of files. After a couple of minutes, she shoved the copies into an empty manilla folder and thrust it at Shawn. "Hide that until you are safely in Gus' car. Got it?" He nodded. "Okay, good." She smiled. "I love you, Shawn."

"I love you too, Jules." He said softly, before pressing his lips to hers. "I'll see you tonight, right?" He pouted, his puppy dog eyes in full effect.

She smiled softly. "Of course." She kissed his lips one last time, before following back to her desk. After a quick goodbye, Shawn had the folder tucked in his jacket, with Brandon's car seat slung on his arm and the diaper bag over his shoulder. Juliet had to admit that she had never seen anything sexier in her life. Sighing softly, her mind slowly drifted to what awaited her when she got home later that night.

* * *

_**A/N: so-thoughts...opinions...just know that the uh-"noncliffhangery" portion of this story will probably be ending soon...and now I realize that I have warned you to soon and I will now be hiding from pointy and flaming things. **_


	9. Chapter 9

"Please, for the love of justice, tell me there is something we can charge her with!" Lassiter practically screamed as his hand made contact with his desk.

Juliet sighed. She knew there was no way for her to truly understand what Lassiter was going through. To have a child, and to not know it. She didn't understand how Lucinda could do that to him. The woman had obviously cared about Lassiter, but to hide his daughter from him, that didn't seem like the actions of someone who cared about anyone else.

"I'm sorry, Carlton. Technically she hasn't broken any laws."

Lassiter growled viciously, before shoving a pile of paperwork off his desk. With a thump, he sat down in his chair. Juliet had never seen him look so _defeated_. The sheer amount of pain etched onto the older detective's face broke her heart. Not only because he was her partner, but because he was her friend. Carlton Lassiter was one of her best friends, and he was in pain. The worst part? Juliet had no idea what to do to help him. That wasn't entirely true, there was one person that could help him. That was the only reason Juliet had given him a copied version of their case file. If anyone was going to find them a lead it was Shawn. In fact, Juliet was hoping and praying that he would find something, and soon.

"I just—I don't understand it. How can someone do that?" Lassiter's head hung slightly. He had never really wanted children, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be willing to _try_ to be a good dad if the situation arose. It wasn't something that he would be good at, not right away, but he could learn. He was willing to learn how to be a good dad. Lassiter knew he had to find his daughter if only to prove that he could try to be a good dad to her. In all of his inner turmoil, Lassiter hadn't realized that Juliet had moved from her position at her desk. He hadn't felt her kneel beside his chair, and he only just now realized that it was her hand on his back rubbing soothing circles. Why in the world was his partner rubbing soothing circles on his back? That was something that was generally used to calm people who were—the first few wet drops landed on his desk and it all became clear. The muffled sobs he heard, that sounded so far away, were his own. Carlton Lassiter was crying. Carlton Lassiter did not cry.

"I honestly don't know, Carlton, but I promise you that we will find Julie. You will get your chance to meet your daughter, that I do promise you." Juliet said, her voice firm but soothing.

Lassiter's head turned, his eyes red-rimmed. "Thank you." Was all he trusted his voice to say.

* * *

Shawn sighed, a frustrated look on his face, as he cradled Brandon in one arm. His eyes were burning, and he had only been looking at the information for ten minutes. There had to be something here. There had to be something that Lassiter and Juliet had simply missed. Something that had accidentally got skipped over.

"Gus." Shawn whispered harshly, trying to get his dozing best friend's attention without waking his unusually cranky son. "Burton Guster." Shawn whispered out again.

Gus sat bolt upright, blinking wildly as his head craned around to take in his surroundings. "Oh, God. I dozed again?" Gus asked, making a face.

"It was fine in the car, but I really need your help right now." Shawn's eyebrow furrowed slightly as he spoke.

Gus knew that Shawn was desperate and really stuck if he was asking for Gus to help him. At least with the details. Details was generally something that Shawn didn't have an issue with, but without actually surveying the crime scene he didn't really have anything to go on. At least not with his hyper obsverant brain, which obviously wasn't working at top notch speed.

"I'm coming." Gus said, as he stood up and stretched the kinks from his back.

"Good, you can take drooly over here, and put him down in his playpen before we start in on the over-analysis."

Gus nodded, as he carefully hefted his tiny nephew into his arms, and laid him stomach first in his playpen. After making sure that Brandon was still very much asleep, Gus walked back over toward Shawn and sat down.

"Okay, what have you figured out so far?" Gus asked as he peered at the now spread out file.

Shawn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So far the only thing that I found of any significance is that Julie was taken from her own front yard. However, there is no information on whether Lucinda was at home when she was taken. There was a neighbor that spotted the kidnapping, they gave the make and model of the car-"

Gus' brow furrowed. "There have been no hits on the car?"

Shawn laughed mirthlessly. "If you'd let me finish." Shawn rolled his eyes. "They found the car ditched at a large parking lot, and are waiting for someone to come forward to file a report for a stolen vehicle. The chances are slim that it will happen anytime soon though. From what I've read, the parking lot is one of those long term ones."

Gus nodded. "So, right now, we have a big bunch of nothing. He was driving a-" Gus paused, glancing at a picture of the recovered car. "Early 2000's sedan, but he has a different car now. We have no idea why he's in Santa Barbara, or where he could be holed up."

Shawn sighed. "It cannot be this difficult!" He grimaced when he realized how loud his voice had gotten. He waited with bated breath for Brandon to let out an ear shattering wail, but when it didn't come after a couple of minutes, he turned his attention back to Gus. "Lassie and Jules missed something. It's not their fault, it's just what they do. They aren't as observant as me. They don't have the ability to put together tiny details the way I can. All I have to do is figure out what they missed-" Shawn stared at the stack of papers. Flipping through the photos again. Groaning, he was about to his boiling point. All he wanted was to throw the entire folder across the room because it was all worthless junk. His hand reached out to snatch it up when his eye caught something. Pulling the paper closer it dawned on him.

"Son of a bitch." Shawn mumbled, a grin forming on his lips. "How did I miss this!"

Gus eyed him carefully. "What did you miss?"

"No time to explain, Gus. I have to call Juliet." Shawn snatched up his phone, the smile still on his lips. "Jules—how much do you love me?"

* * *

Juliet eyed her partner carefully as she listened to what Shawn said. "Okay. Alright! Slow down! We're on our way." Juliet knew Lassiter would be pissed when he found out that she gave file copies to Shawn. However, just like Juliet knew it, her decision paid off in the form of details. Shawn's hyper observance was something beyond anything Juliet had ever witnessed. It was something that she didn't understand, and yet it was something she was in awe of.

"What has Spencer's panties in a twist?" Lassiter asked, his lips pulled up slightly at the edges. Juliet had to admit that it was nice to see her partner get his—personality back. She just wished it wasn't always aimed at her husband.

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on." Juliet definitely did not want to be in the station when she explained her criminal activities. Not with the chief within earshot, and on the warpath with Juliet for always including Shawn.

Lassiter groaned loudly, as he stood up and grabbed his jacket before following his partner. "Juliet, seriously, where is the fire? Unless—did Spencer have another spell thingy?"

Juliet threw her hands up in annoyance. "Let's just say that I can't speak freely until we are in your car. So, move it." Juliet explained, giving Lassiter a backward glance.

"Can you give me a clue?" Juliet shook her head. "A letter in the first word?" Another head shake. "Juliet, this is only fun if you play along." Lassiter whined.

Juliet climbed into the passenger-side seat of Lassiter's car, while she waited for him to enter the driver's side. Once he was in, the car was started, they were on their way toward her house, she turned toward him. "Don't be mad."

Lassiter's head whipped toward her. "Not the best starting sentence, Juliet."

Juliet nodded. "I know. I may have copied our case files for Shawn."

Lassiter slammed on the brakes, jolting the car to a stand-still halt. His head slowly turned toward Juliet. "Have you lost your damn mind!?" He shouted at her.

Juliet sighed. "No." It was a hushed whisper, like she was afraid someone would hear their conversation. "I am very sane. Just so you know, my husband has found something."

Lassiter laughed mirthlessly. "Really? Like when he figured out that I'm a father? Because that was overly helpful."

Juliet glared at Lassiter. "At least you know now. I firmly believe that he's found something, and wouldn't you rather risk it, then go against Shawn? How often has that worked for you in the past?"

Lassiter moaned. "Fine. But if he starts mumbling nonsense I will cuff him, and bring him up on charges for impeding a police investigation."

"Deal." Juliet said smoothly, a smile on her face. Her hand gripped the arm rest when Lassiter's foot slammed down on the gas pedal, and they sped off down the road.

The rest of drive was done in silence. Juliet noticed Lassiter's death grip on the steering wheel, and knew that he was still upset by what she had done. She was not only risking her own career in that moment, but Lassiter's as well. However, a look at his face saw drawn lines and creases. She had never seen Lassiter in such inner turmoil before, and it wasn't a look that fit him well. Her inner musing was cut short when Lassiter slammed, a little harder than need be, on the brakes as they pulled up at her house.

Sighing, Juliet removed her seat belt and stepped out of the car. Her strides matched Lassiter's as they entered the house. Shawn sat hunched over on the couch, his head down. Juliet walked around to make sure that he was alright, and saw him staring at the folder of files she had copied for him.

"So, this breakthrough-"

Shawn looked up from the case file. His eyebrow furrowed slightly, before he stood up. His hand swiped through his hair. He started to pace slightly, at first, picking up speed after a moment.

"Okay. So it was bugging me that this guy had never used a credit card to pay for anything-"

Lassiter's eyebrows shot up. "All of this over some sick freak not using a credit card?"

Shawn's head snapped at Lassiter's comment. "Can I finish?" Lassiter's mouth clamped shut. He had never seen Shawn so—focused. "It was bothering me, but I couldn't figure out why. Then I realized that this guy is nearly forty and has never owned anything. Not any big purchases. He's never owned or at least attempted to buy a house. He's never bought a new car. How does a person go through life without at least attempting to purchase at least one of those items?"

Juliet and Lassiter waited for a moment. When Shawn nodded his head, they looked at each other before looking back at him. "You've never bought a car or a house." Lassiter finally spoke up.

Shawn gestured around the room they were in. "What is this place? Chopped liver?"

Lassiter sighed. "Yeah, but you are buying this place with your wife. Mahoney doesn't have a wife."

Shawn nodded. "I know that. I also bought my bike. I signed a lease and paid payments. It's nearly the same as buying a car, just cheaper. So, I would have a credit score, right?" They nodded. "Okay, this is where Gussy-pants comes into the picture."

Gus stood from the chair behind them, causing both detective's to jump. "Shawn asked me to run a credit check on Peter Mahoney. We had all of the information we needed from the folder." Gus stopped to point at the folder. Both detective's sighed, not liking the criminal line that Shawn and Gus were walking. "There was nothing that came up. He didn't exist, at least not on any credit reporting site."

Shawn smiled slightly. "Thank you Gussy-pants." Shawn motioned for him to return to his seat. "Intriguing, no?" Like puppets on a string, Lassiter and Juliet's heads nodded, still unsure where Shawn was going. "Oh, good lord! He doesn't exist!" When neither of them said anything, Shawn shook his head sadly. "His name is not Peter Mahoney. It's a fake."

This caught their attention. "That can't be. When the Pittsburgh PD ran facial recognition on the sketch that the neighbor had drawn up, it came up."

Shawn sighed. "Because they only ran the drawing through a Pittsburgh database. Of course, Peter Mahoney would come up, that's his alias. Get Pittsburgh to run the drawing through the national database, and you will have the real name of the guy we are after. I can almost guarantee you that all roads will lead back to Santa Barbara. If he isn't from here, then someone he knows is. Something made him come here with Julie. If we found out what brought him here, we will find out where he is. We will find Julie."

They all stared at each other for a moment, before Lassiter whipped out his phone. The chief would never find out where this information came from. Not only for his own good, but for Shawn's as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn scowled at Lassiter, as he started to pull Juliet from the house. Juliet smacked at Lassiter's hand, before turning back toward Shawn. The look on his face caused her heart to clench uncomfortably. She wanted nothing more than to involve him in the continued investigation into who exactly Peter Mahoney is and why he had kidnapped Julie, but the chief would have all their heads if she found out that Juliet gave Shawn the case file.

"I understand that the chief can't know. I get that, but I want to help, I need to!" Shawn called out, stopping Lassiter in his tracks.

"We cannot risk that, Spencer. If the chief finds out about any of this-" he paused motioning around the coffee table that was full of all of the files from the case, "it'll be all of our heads. Not only that, but she will lock you up, Spencer. How do you expect to help from an eight by eight cell?"

Shawn sighed. "Just—please be careful."

Lassiter's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't expected Shawn to give in so easily. Conceding wasn't something that Shawn did easily—or ever as far as Lassiter was concerned. "Wait a minute. Are you going to do something that we should be worried about?"

Shawn's face scrunched up in mock horror. "When have I ever?"

Lassiter scowled. "Holden Marshall—ring a bell?" Juliet slapped his arm as a dark look overtook Shawn's face.

"Point taken." Shawn's voice was husky and full of unbridled anger.

Juliet walked toward him. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid. I cannot lose you again."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Shawn looked at Juliet and smiled. "I promise, my love." she placed a hand against his cheek, before kissing his lips. "Mhmm. I love you." he whispered huskily against her lips.

"Love you too." she smiled, before following Lassiter from the house.

Walking toward the window, Shawn watched as they walked down the driveway and got into Lassiter's car. With a growing smile, Shawn turned toward Gus. "Okay, Gussy—do you think your parents can watch Brandon for me?"

Gus' eyebrows shot up. "Why?"

"Because—we have a fakey-mcfraudypants to find, Gus. It's really not a mission that someone who can't walk, should come on."

Gus sighed. "You just promised Juliet, Shawn."

His grin grew. "Fingers crossed and all that jazz. Besides, I promised I wouldn't do anything stupid. So we'll have to be smart about it. I'm pretty sure if I come out without any stab or gunshot wounds, I'll still be keeping my promise." he shrugged. "If not, then Juliet will yell at me. Nothing new, really. Come on, lets go before Lassie and Jules figure it out before us!" Shawn called, as he walked toward the door.

* * *

"Are you kidding me!?" Lassiter yelled, his fist connecting hard with his desk. As he pulled his arm back, he saw the dent that was starting to form. "Dammit." he mumbled, before slinking down into his chair.

"The results still aren't in?" Juliet's face scrunched up. "How stupid are these people?"

Lassiter groaned. "I am fairly certain—no matter how much I hate to say this—that Spencer could find out who this guy is before these idiots-" Lassiter's head whipped around. "You don't think..." he questioned, his eyebrow cocked slightly.

Juliet shook her head. "No. Nope. He better not—he promised me!" Juliet knew it was true as the words spewed from her mouth. "I'm going to kill him, myself."

Lassiter stifled a laugh as he waited for the metaphorical smoke to pour out of Juliet's ears. "Calm down. We don't have proof-"

She eyed Lassiter for a moment, before sneering. "Do we really need the proof? It's Shawn for God sakes! I should have known better when I made him promise."

The smile from Lassiter's lips dropped quickly. "If the chief finds out-" he started but zipped his lips when the chief came stalking toward them. "Run. I'll deal with her."

Juliet's head whipped around, and the anger fell off her face. She sobered up quickly as the chief came to a stop in front of Lassiter's desk. "Why am I hearing whispers of you giving a case file to Mr. Spencer?" The chief's intense gaze bore holes through Juliet. She was fairly certain that Vick could see straight into her soul at that very moment.

Swallowing thickly. "Who said that?" Juliet fought the urge to wrinkle her nose at how shaky her voice sounded.

Vick moved her hands to her hips as she stared between her two detective's. "Does that matter?"

Taking a deep breath, Juliet mimicked the chief's stance before answering. "Yes. I would like to know who is spreading rumors." She could have smacked herself. The hole she was digging was getting bigger each time she opened her mouth.

"So it's not true?"

Lassiter's lips were pursed as he watched something that he had never thought would intrigue him. He had heard the statement _two guys in a pissing match_, hell he was certain he had been in his own fair share of those. However, he had never seen it happen between two women before. Especially not the only two women that had the power to make him cower in fear under their intense, glowers. The scene in front of him intrigued him, but it also scared the hell out of him.

Juliet sighed, throwing her hands up. "I never said that."

"You just did!" The chief's voice was a hushed whisper, but the anger was still apparent.

With her eyes closed, and her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, Juliet responded. "Okay, technically—Yes, I did. We weren't getting anywhere! If we had any hope of finding Julie, Shawn was it! It's not _**my**_ fault that you refuse to put your ego aside and let him help. Yes, he lied. Get over it! He's my husband, and I was able to move past it. Maybe he's not psychic, fine. That doesn't change the results that he got. We needed his help, and _**he**_-" Juliet paused, pointing at Lassiter, "was not going to ask for Shawn's help. I knew that if we were going to find Julie, alive, that we needed Shawn. So, yes, I copied him a file." Juliet grabbed the badge that was hooked on her belt and slammed it against Lassiter's desk. "I figure it's just a matter of time. Might as well get it over with. I don't think I can work with someone that would rather see an innocent girl die, then to ask Shawn for help, so take it." Juliet turned to leave.

"Detective Spencer." Chief Vick's voice was firm. Her mouth set in a thin line. Juliet turned back around and glared directly at the chief. "My office." With that, the chief turned and left two stunned detective's in her wake.

Juliet looked at Lassiter who simply shrugged his shoulders. Grabbing her badge, Juliet stalked off toward the chief's office.

* * *

Shawn laughed as they crawled back into Gus' car. The door shut behind him, as he waved goodbye to Gus' mother. "Dude, your mom is a total lifesaver!"

Gus glared at Shawn. "Why didn't you ask your mom to watch Brandon?" he always hated lying to his mother. Even if it was of the little white variety.

"Because, Gussy-poo, my mom is probably working. Even if she isn't—she has Juliet on speed dial. Remember, the plan is for Lassie and Jules to not find out what we're doing. Unless of course we find out something important—in which case—we might share said information."

Gus groaned. "Where are we going anyway?"

Shawn sighed. He honestly had no idea. Obviously he couldn't go into the station to gain information like before. The psych office was no more, so that was out of the question. Sitting in the house was doing absolutely nothing to help him. Smacking his forehead, he groaned. "We only have one option, and I don't like it."

Gus' eyebrow rose slightly. "That option being?"

Shawn smirked. "How do you feel about guilting a police detective into letting us help?"

Gus stared at Shawn for a moment. He had to be out of his damn mind, right? "You literally just said that Lassiter and Juliet couldn't find out what we were up to! You just said that!"

Shawn nodded. "I do recall that, yes. However, I find myself out of options, and I feel that Lassie owes me a favor. I mean, I did inform him of his impending fatherhood. It is only fair that he let us help them take down—liar-mcfakeypants."

Gus rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to call the bad guys by those stupid nicknames?"

Shawn gasped, grasping at his chest. He fought against the twitch of his lips when he decided to make it even more dramatic. Rolling his eyes up in his head, he slumped against the seat.

"Shawn, come on. Stop playing. Shawn? Shawn!" Gus shouted, as he shook Shawn's shoulder.

Cracking one eye open, Shawn stared at Gus as a pout formed on his lips. "You wound me, my friend. You have hurt me so badly that my heart has broken. It has broken to the point of attack. My heart is attacking me. Tis' a heart attack, Gus."

Gus huffed, as his hands twisted on the steering wheel. He glared out the windshield as he started to drive toward the station. He sincerely hoped that Lassiter pulled his gun—or better yet—something pointy. Yes, something pointy indeed. Gus' lips twitched into a smirk.

"Hey, creeper Gus, remember don't park right out in front. We are trying to keep a low profile. Only Lassie-poo can know that we are here."

* * *

Juliet stared ahead as the chief motioned for her to take a seat. Sighing heavily, Juliet complied. Sitting on the edge of the chair, she placed her hands in her lap and waited.

"Detective Spencer. I understand that you are going to stand by your husband, and that is perfectly okay. In fact, that is exactly what I expect from someone that loves their significant other-" Juliet's mouth bobbed open as the chief's hand shot up to stop her from speaking. "However, I do not appreciate the tone you've been using as of late to speak to me. I've allowed you to get away with it because you are one of my best detective's, but I will not continue to be so lenient. Do you understand me, detective?"

Juliet's head bobbed up and down. She eyed the chief for a moment, wondering if it was safe to speak yet. Her mouth bobbed open, and when Chief Vick didn't interrupt her, she continued. "I do understand, and I do apologize-" the chief's mouth bobbed open this time, and Juliet's hand shot up to stop her. "Let me finish." Vick's eyebrow shot up, but she nodded for Juliet to continue. "However, I have tried to talk to you in a more professional tone about Shawn. I've tried to be respectful of you—but the tone you use with my husband will not be tolerated either. I understand that he lied, and that he broke your trust. Believe me. He broke my trust too—and that is not something that is easy to regain. Yet, you aren't even trying. Shawn has lost so much. His father is dead and you tried to convict him on murder charges-" Vick's mouth bobbed again, and Juliet shook her head. "Yet, he forgave you for that. He lied—but that doesn't change every single thing he has done for this precinct! There are many cases that might be unsolved if it weren't for Shawn. Yeah, maybe he's not really a psychic, but that doesn't change the fact that he has abilities that are far more heightened than even your most perceptive person. He deserves a second chance, chief. Especially since he's given you one."

Juliet sat back, happy with how she had handled herself. Never once raising her voice, and keeping her tone at a professional level.

"I will take what you said under advisement, Detective Spencer. So long as you heed my warning. I will come to you by the end of the work day today with an answer on your inquiry on Mr. Spencer."

Juliet's brow furrowed slightly. Not exactly what she wanted to hear, but so much better than to have Vick yell at her before kicking her out. She nodded her head. "I am sorry for how I've been acting. I do respect you." Juliet responded, before standing up and leaving the chief's office.

Walking swiftly, she stood beside Lassiter's empty desk. Her eyebrows shot up as she looked around for a note of some sort.

* * *

Lassiter strolled up to the small blue car, and leaned his hip against the door. He removed the sunglasses he had put on, and eyed Shawn carefully. "What do you want?" he finally asked.

Shawn grinned. "Hello to you too, Lassie-face." Lassiter rolled his eyes, but waited for Shawn to continue. "So, remember how I informed you that you had a daughter?" he waited, as Lassiter nodded, unsure of where Shawn was going with this line of conversation. "Well, I've decided that you owe me for that bit of information. I want to help you find Julie. So I want you to share any new information with me—and I don't want Juliet to find out."

Lassiter laughed loudly. "Yeah. Sure, Spencer." he shoved his sunglasses back onto his face.

Shawn dropped the grin on his face. "Do you want the first time your daughter sees you, to be you getting yourself killed? Because if I don't help you, then you and Buzz will die. Is that what you want?"

Lassiter groaned. "Why do you have to make good points?" he turned back toward Shawn. "Fine, but if your wife finds out, I'm blaming you."

Shawn nodded, as a small tugged at the edge of his lips. "Can do, Lassie-poo!"

A sneer crossed Lassiter's face. "And stop with the stupid nicknames, or you and my gun will get very acquainted—very quickly."

Swallowing, forcing the smile on his lips to grow, Shawn answered. "Yes, Lassiter." Then he mock saluted the older detective.

"As soon as the new search information comes in, I'll call you."

Shawn nodded. "We will be awaiting your call, sir."

Lassiter shook his head, before turning around to leave. What in the name of sweet lady justice had he just gotten himself into? How had he let Shawn talk him into allowing him to help? He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

Shawn swallowed past the lump in his throat. As he was so rudely reminded earlier, the last time he and Gus had attempted this, it had nearly ended in Shawn's death. Though, he'd never actually admit to the fear that was bubbling up his throat in thick, acidity bile, Shawn Spencer was terrified. Though in all fairness, this time it was different. They weren't sneaking anywhere. They were currently standing at the front door, Gus' hand poised over the door, ready to knock for the third time. Get an invitation in, Lassiter had said, though the thin line of his lips said that it was not something that he had said _**easily**_.

Nodding, trying to keep the stomach churning fear off his face, Shawn shoved his shaking hands into his pockets. Sweat poured from them, like he was getting ready for his first date all over again. If it had been anything else, had he been anywhere else, Shawn would have rolled his eyes from the sheer amount of fear rolling off of him. However, he had seen this scene play out before. The psycho always goes for the knife, and they like to stab deep. Almost unconsciously, Shawn pulled one of his hands from his jean pockets and ghosted it over his abdomen. The scars that littered his chest and abdomen were thick and raised. They had long since lost the pink tinge to them, but that didn't mean that they blended with his skin any better. It is always unnatural to have multiple six inch knife wounds littering one's stomach.

Thinking back on it, Shawn often found himself wondering how it was that he had lived. No normal person should have lived through that. In reality, he should have bled to death right then and there-

A nudge from his left, brought Shawn back to the here and now. Looking up, he saw a woman standing in front of them. A disapproving frown etched on her wilting skin. Her hair, white as snow, was cut close to her head, clinging to her scalp tightly. Her blue eyes were blazing, and Shawn realized that she was awaiting someone to speak.

Clearing his throat, Shawn grinned at her. "Hello, Mrs-" his sentence trailing off, so she could fill in the rest.

"Blankenship."

Shawn nodded. Definitely the right house. Score one for team psych. His smile grew, just a little less than cocky, but more overpowering than his previous smile. "Well, Mrs. Blankenship, I was wondering if I could step inside, and chat with you. Along, with my partner, Marco Polo, of course."

Mrs. Blankenship's eyebrows shot up. "Marco Polo?"

Gus glared at Shawn, before fitting his mouth with a charming smile. "I was adopted."

A sigh sounded from the elderly woman in front of them, before she swiped a hand in front of the empty space. If Shawn hadn't been in character, which he found easier than he thought possible, he would have jumped up, fist pumping the air. Alas, he had found himself in character, and that would be a little over-dramatic.

"What would you like to talk about, Mr.-" This time, Mrs. Blankenship's sentence dropped off as she waited for Shawn to fill in the blank.

Shawn sat down on the empty couch, while Gus dropped down beside him. Before Shawn could answer, Gus grinned brightly at him. "His name is Henry Jekyll."

Again, her eyebrows shot up. "Henry Jekyll?"

Shawn patted Gus' shoulder, before grinning at the woman. "My parents are huge movie buffs. I have a sister named Scarlet O'Hara Jekyll, but she legally changed her name to Scarlet O'Hara."

The woman just stared at Shawn, a baffled look written on her face and her mouth hanging agape. Closing her mouth, she studied Shawn and Gus for a moment. "Can I ask what you wanted to chat about?"

Shawn nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Blankenship. I would like to talk to you about your son, Gerry Blankenship."

The woman's face contorted, as a frown wrapped its way across her lips. Her eyes darkened, and Gus yelped at the look that over took Mrs. Blankenship's face. "That man is no son of mine."

Shawn nodded, trying his best to hide the fear that was starting to bubble underneath the surface again. "Does that mean you haven't seen or heard from him?"

"That is exactly what it means. I will not claim a murderer as my son."

Shawn nodded. That had been a nice piece of information that they located once they found out Peter Mahoney's real name. Gerry Blankenship had quite the rap sheet. Everything from grand theft, to breaking and entering, and finally murder. Though, because of the lack of actual witnesses, the murder charges were dropped. However, there were plenty of assault charges that proved just how violent Gerry Blankenship could be. "If you hear from him, will please contact Detective Carlton Lassiter?"

She stared at Shawn for a moment, before giving one solemn nod. "If you don't mind me asking, what he did this time?"

"We believe that he kidnapped a young girl in Pittsburgh. We also have reason to believe that he might be taking up solace here in Santa Barbara. Obviously I don't have to tell you, that the quicker we find him, the better the young girl's chances are."

She nodded. "I might know where he is-"

Shawn stared at her, while he waited for the information that she might have.

* * *

Lassiter glared at the dank looking cabin. McNab stood off to his right, and Juliet was on his left. The cabin was a long-shot. It had belonged to one of Gerry Blankenship's relatives. The man had so many that Lassiter had lost track after aunt number eleven. After uncle number twelve, he was certain that his eyes were crossed. Though, locating the cabin was one of the only leads that had actually came through the new search report.

He had hated lying to Juliet about Blankenship's parents, because he would have much rather have talked to the mother in person. However, he wasn't about to allow Shawn to venture out into a dark, wooded area with only Gus as backup. The bloody mess that they had found Shawn in, after his run-in with Holden Marshall was enough to keep Lassiter from allowing him to venture into any potentially dangerous situation without police backup ever again.

"Count of three." Lassiter whispered. The warrant was tucked into his jacket pocket, and as he silently counted to three, he kicked in the door.

With his flashlight on, Lassiter walked in first. His gun was poised, and ready to be fired, as he quickly cleared the open area. From what he could gather, there were three open rooms downstairs. He nodded Buzz in one direction, and Juliet in another, before taking the last room himself. Lassiter knew that they should stick together, but he wanted to get the hell out of this smelly cabin as quickly as possible.

The walk to the furthest room wasn't as long as he thought, and it was a rather small room. After a quick sweep, Lassiter declared the room cleared, and moved to rejoin his backup. A quick nod from both of them, indicated that their rooms were also clear. Motioning toward the stairs, Lassiter followed them up to the second floor, all while wondering who built a two story cabin in the middle of the woods.

He sighed in relief, when he noticed that what awaited them at the top of the stairs was one large room. After throwing open the closet doors, they cleared the large room quickly.

"Well, this was a waste of time." Lassiter said, as his foot tapped anxiously. He needed to call Shawn, he had to know what the mother had said. Looking at his cell phone, he groaned. "No service."

Juliet's eyebrow raised. "Who would you need to call?"

Lassiter's head whipped around, before shrugging. "The chief."

Juliet eyed him carefully, before turning to walk back down the stairs. Lassiter was following close behind, and watched as she walked out the door. He knew that she would question him further once they were alone. Shawn was in for some trouble, because he wasn't going to keep lying to his partner. He made a move from the door, when Buzz grabbed his arm.

"Detective Lassiter. I hear something." Buzz's nose wrinkled, as he tried to listen more intently.

Lassiter could hear it too, he just wasn't sure where it was coming from. Looking out the front door, he watched as Juliet started to turn around, realizing that she was alone. The sounds were getting clearer, and Lassiter grimaced, before slamming the front door close. He turned around as a gunshot permeated the air.

* * *

Shawn shook his head. That couldn't be right. It couldn't. "You're sure he would go there?"

Mrs. Blankenship nodded her head. "It was one of his favorite places when he was a child. His father would take him up there during the summer. They would spend a month or two up there. Sometimes my brother would join them. It is his cabin after all. In fact, I could call Larry—find out if he's seen Gerry."

Shawn sighed. He had all the information he needed really. That explanation came off too true for him. Not to mention, all Shawn really needed was a reason why, the deranged freak would go there and Mrs. Blankenship had all but given him that reason.

"No, but thank you Mrs. Blankenship. I must call my friends at the SBPD now, but I really do appreciate all of your help."

She stood, and shook both Shawn and Gus' hands. "I just hope you find that poor girl before it's too late."

Shawn's fingers were massaging his temples. A migraine the size of Texas was currently trying to erupt his brain into soup at that moment. He smiled softly, trying to hide the grimace from the excruciating headache, as he followed Gus out of the house. As soon as Shawn inhaled the air outside of the house, he let a groan escape his lips.

"Argh! Damn, migraine." Shawn grumbled, as his fingers went to work on his temples again. He didn't have time for this right now.

"Look, let's get you home. Lassiter and Juliet can handle Blankenship."

Shawn sent a glare in Gus' direction. "And let my weird—dream-vision-whatever in the hell that thing was—let it come true? You do understand that Lassiter doesn't just get killed, right? That sick, deranged freak tortures him first. He will dangle his daughter in front of him! I can't let that happen-" Shawn doubled over, the pain in his head blinding him for a moment as he expelled the contents of his stomach.

"Yes, because you are in shape to help right now." Gus sighed, as he rubbed Shawn's back.

"Screw you, Gus. Are you going to help me or not?" Shawn asked, as soon as he was standing upright again.

"Do I have a choice?"

A hint of a smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "Well, of course. It's just—not helping me ends with you walking home, because I may have taken your keys."

Gus huffed, as he rifled through his pockets. "Dammit, Shawn."

Shawn fought the urge to laugh, knowing that would only cause the constant throb to worsen. He climbed into the driver seat. "Well, come on. We can't wait on your damn granny driving skills. Let's go, Gus. Lives are depending on us and whatnot. Let's not pittle-pattle. Pick up those feet." As soon as Gus was behind the blueberry, Shawn threw open the door and vomited again. "Damn, migraine." he whimpered, before starting the car. "You need to call Lassie, and keep calling until he answers the damn phone."

Shawn took off down the road at a speed much higher than the one that was currently posted. The jostling of the car was churning his stomach yet again, but Shawn swallowed back against the bile as he pushed on further.

"I've called his phone three times. It keeps going to voice-mail."

"Dammit!" Shawn yelled, beating his fist against the steering wheel. He immediately regretted the yelling as he temples flared up to a new level of pain that surpassed _bongo drum beating_. "Call Juliet. I didn't want her to know that we were helping, but this is bigger than her being pissed at me."

Gus merely nodded as he dialed the correct number. Shawn kept peering at him from the corner of his eyes as he continually ran stop sign after stop sign. "Juliet! Thank God—wait—what? Son of a bitch! We're on our way." He didn't give her a chance to respond before disconnecting the call.

"Well?" Shawn asked, finally as Gus paled considerably.

"Gerry Blankenship is most definitely at the cabin, and he has Buzz and Lassiter."

Shawn's face fell. "Both?" It was a gasped whisper.

"Yeah." Gus sighed. "That's not all-" he paused, as he waited to make sure Shawn was listening. When Shawn gave a barely noticeable nod, Gus continued, "Juliet is locked outside of the cabin, and there was a gunshot. She's not sure who was shot-"

Shawn's face contorted in pain, as tears slid down his cheeks. He was too late. His dream was coming to life, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It took everything in him to keep the bile at bay. "I do. It was Buzz—and he's dead."


	12. Chapter 12

When Shawn pulled the blueberry in front of the rundown two story cabin, he immediately saw Juliet. She was pacing madly, back and forth, in quick strides, much like a caged animal. Part of him sighed in relief that she was outside of the danger zone. That she was safe and unharmed. However, the remaining part of him was ready to kick the door in and pummel Gerry Blankenship to death. Shawn had never felt such anger—such violent tenancies flow through him before. This, was not a normal circumstance, and people he thought of as family were in danger, possibly dead. He would do whatever he had to do, to ensure that they all came out of this in one piece.

"Jules." he said softly, when he exited the car.

In two long strides she was standing in front of him. A mixture of anger and pain written on her features. Shawn knew he should take a step back. Everything about Juliet's posture said, take a step back. Yet, he stood in place, his body unresponsive to all of the commands his brain was giving. He watched as she slowly raised her hand, and grimaced as it connected with his face. A loud _thawp _sounded as the skin from the palm of her hand connected solidly with the skin of his face. With his free hand, he reached up and rubbed at his stinging cheek. His mouth stood agape, and while he did understand why she slapped him, he was still shocked she had done it.

"How dare you!" she screamed, as she dug her index finger into the tender flesh of his pectoral muscle.

"Owwwwwww! Jules."

Her face contorted from anger mixed with pain to pure rage. "How dare you do this!? You went behind my back. You guilted Lassiter into allowing you to work on this case! What if that had been you!?"

Shawn's face dropped as he watched the rage fall off Juliet's face in a matter of seconds. The pain and worry were the only things that covered her face, and he realized that she was angry because of what _could_ have happened to him. Without a second thought, Shawn closed the distance between them and drew Juliet into his arms. "I am right here. I am fine. I promised you that I wouldn't do anything stupid, and I didn't, but I had to help, Jules. You know I did."

She sighed, as her rigid body slumped against his. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, as he rubbed soothing circles against her back. "Don't worry, Jules. We will get them both out of there alive."

She nodded, not truly believing his words. Wiping the remaining tears from under her eyes, she stepped back from his embrace. "I'm just waiting for the chief."

Shawn grimaced. "Does she really need to be here?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Yes, Shawn. She is my boss after all."

Shawn sighed. He might have to do something stupid after all.

* * *

Lassiter felt his body. No blood was visible, no pain. Turning around to check on Buzz, he saw the young officer crumpled on the floor. Lassiter quickly knelt to his knees, and started to examine the currently unconscious man. A small hole in Buzz's upper right chest was pouring out a fearful amount of blood. It was starting pool under his lifeless body, and Lassiter was well past worried. Not just because Buzz had been shot—on any normal day he could deal with it, just staunch the flow until an ambulance arrived—but because this was exactly what Shawn had seen.

He couldn't deny it any longer. Something freaky was going on with Shawn—and for some unseen reason, Shawn's dreams were becoming reality. That by itself was enough to freak any normal person out, but the fact that they were both stuck in the house, and Gerry Blankenship was currently MIA was enough to send Lassiter off the deep in.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to contain his fear, as he removed his suit jacket. His first priority was Buzz, and trying to at least slow the amount of blood loss. The wound itself wasn't immediately life-threatening, but if he didn't get to a hospital soon, it would soon become a life or death situation.

Pressing the jacket down tightly against the still oozing wound, Lassiter heaved a relived sigh when Buzz groaned out. At least he now knew that the young officer was still very much alive.

"Det—detective-" Buzz groaned out, before a harsh cough overtook his body.

"Ssh. It's alright, McNab. We're going to get you out of here and to a hospital."

Buzz's eyes opened. They were bloodshot, and Lassiter could feel the young man's chest heave uncomfortably with each new breath he took. Shutting his eyes, he bit his lip to keep from cursing out. Buzz was slowly losing his battle with the small wound in his chest, which from the wheezing sounds, was currently filling with blood.

"Just, stay still-"

Lassiter stared at Buzz for a moment as the young man's eyes grew wide. "Behind-" Another wheezing cough overtook him, as a bit of blood spilled onto his lips.

Turning around, Lassiter found the butt end of a gun coming toward his temple. Pain exploded behind his eyes, as his vision grayed slightly, before blacking out completely. His last conscious thought being that he wished Shawn was there. He would know what to do. It was his damned dream after all. He quickly crumpled to the ground as he gave into unconsciousness. A small puddle of blood pooled under Lassiter's head, from the draining wound on his temple.

* * *

Shawn eyed the two-story cabin wearily. He had to get inside that cabin, but he had no idea how he planned on doing that. Juliet was watching him like a hawk, and he was certain that he'd hear sirens from the coming backup any moment now. Once that happened, he would have absolutely no window to get inside that cabin. A devilish grin formed on Shawn's face, as a plan started to form.

At first thought, the chief's arrival was plan hindering, but on deeper thought, it was exactly the distraction he needed. She would most likely yell, scream, and ban him from the scene. In fact, he was banking on just that, otherwise his plan would fall flat. After she put her foot down, Shawn would throw a fit. He wanted it to be good so that everyone on the scene would see it. After Juliet stepped in, like she had so many times before, to defend him, Shawn would use the distraction to slip away.

He knew it would be best to enter from the second floor, but from the very small walks he had taken around the cabin, he hadn't found a point of entry from the ground up to the second floor. There were no stairs leading to a deck. Hell, there wasn't even a tree he could attempt to climb. Plan b included sneaking away to the back of the cabin, and into the back door. From there he could go about locating Buzz and Lassiter.

Sirens sounded in the background, and he quickly dropped his smile. This needed to go according to plan, and the plan did not include cocky, all-knowing smiles. Nope, he would save that for after he saved Buzz and Lassiter, because anything less than that would break what was left of his heart and soul. Shawn was fairly certain that he couldn't take that kind of loss.

Pushing himself away from the blueberry, he spotted the first wailing car in a line of three. There was no denying that the chief was sitting in the first one. The scowl painted on her face at the sight of Shawn Spencer was more than enough proof of that. It was also proof that his plan was working right from the start. Placing his hands on his hips, while he waited for her to scream at him, he groaned. Damn migraine. It had disappeared upon their arrival to the cabin, but was now back with a hated vengeance. Apparently his head was not as fond of his plan, as he was.

Through his blurred vision, Shawn could tell that Gus and Juliet were eying him with concern. He waved them off, as his stomach churned uncomfortably. He wasn't going to throw up. That was not part of his plan. Screwing his eyes closed, Shawn pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Spencer!" Oh that noise. She had to stop, it was causing the bongo drums to beat harder and faster.

"Ugh." Shawn groaned out, as he stumbled sideways before bending forward. He dry heaved a couple of times. His ribs throbbing from the effort. "Please, stop." Shawn moaned.

The chief's head snapped toward Juliet. "What is wrong with him?"

Juliet's brow furrowed. She had never seen Shawn like this. Not in the entire time she had known him. "I don't know." her voice was merely a whisper, but the concern was there.

Gus stepped forward. "Shawn used to suffer from severe migraines when we were kids. He'll be fine, he just needs to rest."

If Shawn had the energy, he would have shot a glare toward Gus. As it were, he barely had the energy to keep his legs from collapsing. The pain throbbing it's way through his head was slowly draining each and every little ounce of energy he had.

"There are some chairs on the back deck. Let me take him back there and set him down."

The chief's brow furrowed. "Can't he just sit in the car?"

Gus guffawed loudly. "He needs the fresh air. It helps get rid of the migraine faster. If you want, one of the officers can come with us, and watch us."

The chief sighed. "Fine. Whatever." Motioning at one of the uniformed officers, she waited for him to step forward. "Take Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster around the back of the cabin. Ensure that Mr. Spencer sits down, and make sure that neither of them enter that building."

The officer nodded, before placing a hand just under Shawn's elbow and helped him walk toward the back of the house. Oh he would definitely have to thank Gus, and his brilliant thinking later—once everyone was safe—and far away from this God-forbidden cabin.

* * *

Lassiter groaned as he started to come to. His head lulled to the side as he tried to figure out why it felt like there was a chorus of bongo drums playing a concert of melodies against his aching temples. He moved to massage his aching head, and found that his arms weren't responding to his commands. Slowly, he cracked his eyes opened and took in his surroundings—or lack there of.

What in the hell had happened? He thought back, remembering that they had been searching for Julie and Peter Mahoney—no wait—that was wrong. That was a fake name. Gerry Blankenship—that's who they were looking for. They had been in a cabin—noises-Lassiter's eyes shot open fully, before he groaned out at the pain it caused. Buzz. He had been shot—and losing blood faster than Lassiter could attempt to staunch the flow.

"Buzz." Lassiter was able to moan out.

"Oh, fantastic! You finally woke up. Do you understand that it's no fun to play with someone, when they are unresponsive."

Through his cracked eyelids, Lassiter located where the voice was coming from, and glared in that general direction. "You sick son of bitch!"

"Now, now. Watch your language. We have a young audience-" Gerry Blankenship finally came into view. He grinned at Lassiter. "Then again, you already knew that—didn't you. Glad to see you finally found out the truth-" A darkness overtook Gerry's face, before he continued, "too bad it had to come at the hands of that infuriating man. If it wasn't for that damned Shawn Spencer, I would have gotten away with all of this."

Lassiter pulled against his restraints, wanting nothing but to put his hands around Blankenship's throat and squeeze that stupid sneer off his face. He bit back a cry as the straps bit into his wrists. Lassiter could feel the sticky substance of blood trickling down from the now open wounds around his wrists.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's quite nasty down here. I'd hate to see your wounds get infected—that wouldn't be fun. Would it?" Gerry barked a laugh.

Ignoring the increasing bite, Lassiter strained against the straps around his wrists. He pulled as hard as he could, until finally he slumped back against the table that he was propped up against. The blood was pouring more than trickling now, and Lassiter knew he had to stop if he planned on making it out of this situation alive.

"Why are you doing this!?" Lassiter finally yelled out, when Gerry disappeared from sight.

Peering out of the darkness, with a hint of the cocky, sneer from earlier. "Because I wanted to see that bitch, Lucinda in pain. This-" Gerry paused, motioning toward Lassiter, "is just a bonus. Spoiler alert: I plan on killing you. I don't care of your merry band if reject cop friends are outside this cabin. I am going to kill you—and I plan on doing it in front of your little girl. Fantastic plan right? Look, Julie! It's your daddy—oh...oops. Well, it was your daddy." Gerry laughed, as he lifted a bat that Lassiter hadn't seen. Swinging it forward, Lassiter groaned when it made contact with his stomach, before hitting his head. Darkness quickly overtook him, as his last thought was that he had to do everything he could to stay alive, if only for Julie's sake.

* * *

_**A/N: Who hates Gerry? Raise your hands! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Only about one more chapter left in this one. Then I'll start preparation on the 3rd and final installment in this series. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Shawn groaned, his head in his hands. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched the officer that was assigned with watching them. His lips twitched slightly upward, as a plan formed in his mind. The poor man was pacing back and forth, and watching Shawn with concerned eyes. Shawn had also seen the look on the officer's face when the chief had tasked him with the job of _'Mr. Spencer observation'_

He was pretty sure that he was feeling sick again. Turning his head toward Gus, he groaned. "Dude-" he swallowed thickly for dramatic purposes, though the motion in and of itself was actually making him queasy. "I think—ugh-I'm gonna be sick."

Gus jumped up from his seat next to Shawn and watched him carefully. He noted that Shawn was a little pale, though that could be because of the migraine, but he wasn't _'I'm gonna throw up'_ pale. It was then that Gus noticed the very slight nod of Shawn's head toward the officer patrolling the ground in front of them.

Clearing his throat, Gus strolled up to the officer. He tried to keep his face neutral, even though his insides were currently shaking to the point that Gus was certain that he would be sick, as he poked the officer's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Officer-" he trailed off, waiting for the officer to answer.

"Marks."

Gus nodded, "Officer Marks, my friend Shawn," Gus paused jerking his thumb over his shoulder to point at Shawn, "he's going to throw up, again. I just wanted to warn you, encase you have a weak stomach too."

Officer Marks' face blanched at Gus' words. "How—long?" he stammered out.

Gus shrugged, before glancing at Shawn. "Not long."

Marks' nodded his head, his skin growing paler by the moment. "Can you watch him? I just—I can't. I'll be throwing up with him if I stay here."

Gus gave a single, stiff nod, and watched as Officer Marks quickly retreated from the backyard. Before he could even turn around, Gus could hear Shawn retching behind him. Pinching his eyes closed, Gus breathed through his mouth trying to calm his suddenly queasy stomach. "I'm not going to throw up." Gus muttered under his breath.

"Okay—now that's over, how about we bust into this cabin and save the day?" Shawn said, though the grimace on his face told a much different story.

Gus turned toward Shawn, "Look, lets just leave it to the actual cops. You obviously don't feel well."

Shawn placed a finger to his temple in an attempt to relieve so of the built up tension. "Let me rephrase, Gus. I'm going into that cabin. I will save Buzz and Lassiter, with or without you."

Gus threw his arms up in frustration, a glare on his face. "If you get hurt, I will not take the blame for this!"

Shawn groaned. "Yeah, yeah. It's all my fault. It was my decision. I'll make sure to write Juliet a note in-between saving Buzz and Lassiter. Lets just go before I throw up again."

Shawn turned toward the cabin without a glance backward. He was pretty sure Gus would follow him, and if he didn't, well then Shawn would do it himself. Once he stumbled up the three steps to the top of the deck, Shawn scrutinized the back door. If he jiggled the door handle and it was locked, would Gerry hear it? Not that Shawn had a lock pick or an alternate way into the cabin. Sighing heavily, he twisted the knob, and grinned when it gave under the pressure. The door swung open, creaking only slightly.

In a crouched position, Shawn slowly made his way through the cabin. The coppery smell assaulted his nostrils before he saw it. The smell made his stomach roll, and Shawn fought the urge to throw up again. Instead, he shoved it to the back of his mind as he waddled forward and knelt beside Buzz.

"Please, be alive." Shawn muttered under his breath. With his eyes pinched closed, Shawn pressed two fingers to Buzz's neck. He waited with baited breath until he felt it. Weak and thready, it was still there. "Thank God." Shawn sighed out, turning his attention to Gus. "Help me get him out of here. Then go get Officer Marks."

Gus' eyebrow raised. "What are you going to do?"

"Find Lassiter." Shawn was fairly certain that he didn't need to explain himself further.

Gus merely nodded, before shrugging out of his jacket and handing it off to Shawn. "To staunch the blood-flow."

Shawn gave a curt nod, before grabbing hold of the fabric and pressing it tightly against the barely oozing wound. A sad smile pulled at the edge of his lips at the groan that escaped Buzz's lips. "It's alright, buddy. I promised you that I'd protect you. This is me keeping that promise." After a few minutes, Shawn looked at Gus. "Grab under his arms to sit him up."

Gus moved to Buzz's head, and lifted him the way that Shawn had instructed. He instantly felt bad when Buzz hissed out in pain.

"Buzz, buddy, do you think you can help us stand you up?" Buzz lifted his head as high as he could. He offered Shawn a pained smile. "I'll take that as a yes." Sighing, Shawn rocked himself back onto his feet. "Alright, guys. Count of three. One," Shawn grabbed hold of Buzz's hands, "two, three!" Shawn called out, before pulling on Buzz's hands, as Gus pushed from the back.

Buzz cried out once he was on his feet. His body swayed uncertainly, before Gus and Shawn grabbed hold of him. With most of his weight being held up by Shawn and Gus, they trudged forward toward the back door. Once Buzz and Gus were both over the threshold, Shawn let his hold on Buzz go. "Get him help, Gus." Without another word, Shawn shut the door, and locked it behind him. He didn't want Gus getting the bright idea of following Shawn. No matter what it took, Shawn was getting Lassiter out of this cabin alive, even if it meant that Shawn wouldn't get the same privilege.

* * *

Lassiter groans. His head was pounding, and he was certain that there was a slight hint of blood in the air. Probably from an open wound on his head. Having forgotten about the bindings on his wrists, Lassiter tried to lift a hand to cradle his aching head. He hissed at the pain that burned as the wounds on his wrists bit against the leather bindings.

"Now, now, Detective Lassiter. We just discussed this a few minutes ago. If you keep at that, you are only going to make those wounds worse. I won't have you dying at the hands of an infection. You will die at my hands, when I'm good and ready for that to happen." Gerry sauntered toward Lassiter, and knelt in front of him, before continuing, "how would you like me to kill you? Slowly, taking my time. Enjoying each device of torture that I have, or perhaps you'd rather me do it quickly. A shot to the head or a quick slice through your jugular?"

"I want you to rot in hell. That is what I want." Lassiter sneered at Gerry.

Gerry smiled sadistically at Lassiter, before rocking himself into a standing position. "Slow it is. Oh, Carlton, we are going to have fun." Gerry disappeared for a moment. Lassiter could hear stuff moving around, before Gerry reappeared. His eyes widened slightly. "See, I figured out that I need to be more careful with your head. Believe me when I say that beating the hell out of someone when they can't feel it—well it 's no fun." Gerry held up what was in his hand. "I figure a low-grade stun gun would do wonders for now. The voltage isn't enough to cause you to lose consciousness. Not right away, anyway." A sneer crossed Gerry's lips before he aimed the stun gun, and hit the trigger.

Lassiter moaned out when the energy voltage hit his chest. He shook with it, and knew immediately that Gerry was correct in his assumption. The voltage was just high enough to inflict pain, but not high enough to force his body to shut down. Lassiter could tell by the look on Gerry's face, that he was hoping by the end of his stun gun torture, that Lassiter would be begging for death. Well, Gerry was in for disappointment. Even if Lassiter wasn't highly trained in handling torture, it wasn't something that was really needed for police officers, Lassiter knew how much he could handle before he would become a whimpering fool, begging for the end. It was going to take a hell of alot more than a little stun gun.

* * *

Shawn edged his way through the cabin. His brow wrinkled slightly as he tried to figure out where in the hell Gerry was hiding Lassiter. Vaguely, he remembered Juliet mentioning, offhandedly, that the second floor was merely one large room. So that left Shawn looking for something out of place. However, his luck and time was vastly running out. Obviously Gus had gotten Buzz the help he so desperately needed, or at least Shawn hoped he did. If that was the case, then the chief and Juliet knew that Shawn was in the cabin, and that meant that it was only a matter of time until they sent someone in to retrieve him. He had to find Gerry's secret hideout before then.

Shawn paused for a moment before entering the last room on the right. It was the only one he had yet to thoroughly check. He could definitely hear some muffled sounds. It almost sounded like an argument. Shawn's nose wrinkled as he carefully, tiptoed his way into the room. He peered around, but nothing caught his immediate attention. Instead he listened in on the the muffled noises until he froze. That was a scream. A heart-wrenching, pain-filled scream. Feeling against the wall, Shawn grinned. He found it!

The sick bastard had paneled over the door, but it was there. Pulling the wood paneling back from the wall, he saw the rickety old door. Taking a deep breath, Shawn steeled himself for what was about to happen. The older than dirt itself door was sure to squeak and creak, and give Shawn away. He was going to lose the element of surprise because he didn't carry around a can of WD-40 with him.

After a moment of contemplation, Shawn put a hand to the knob and gave it a firm twist. Without giving him even a moment to think, Shawn yanked the door open and cringed at the bone shattering screech it gave out. Well, Gerry knew someone was coming. Hopefully he thought it was someone more capable than a weaponless idiot with a migraine, because that was what Shawn felt he was at that moment.

Taking the steps two at a time, Shawn could only think that he wished that he had a flashlight so that it was at least a little less dark. He came to a screeching halt when he saw Lassiter. Even from this distance Shawn could see the glassy look in his eyes. The blood that was dried to the side of his face, but even worse was the torn material that used to be the detective's shirt laying frayed, hanging at his sides, showing off the dark, red burn marks along his chest and abdomen.

Shawn knew that he should be looking for Gerry, but he couldn't help it. He had to help Lassiter, he just had to. Shawn leapt forward, even as Lassiter was shaking his head back and forth. Ignoring him, Shawn went to work on the bindings that had bitten deeply into Lassiter's wrists, causing blood to pool underneath them on the concrete floor. Shawn was able to get one binding off, before he heard a shuffling behind him. Turning quickly, Shawn's eyes widen slightly.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you've ruined everything!" Gerry shouted. His eyes flicking nervously around the room. A gun was pressed tightly to Julie's head. The young girl was sobbing as she tried to curl into herself.

Shawn took a deep breath. His hands held out in front of him. "Look, Gerry, you don't have to do this. Give yourself up now. You haven't killed anyone yet. This is fixable, let me help you."

Gerry shook his head. "No! I killed that officer. You're lying!"

Shawn slowly shook his head. "Officer McNab is alive. He is receiving medical attention as we speak. Just, let Julie go. Drop the gun. Let me walk you out the door. I promise. You'll be fine."

"You're lying! That's what you do! You're a liar and you are lying to me now! They'll kill me the first chance they get!"

Shawn sighed. He knew that his current tactic wasn't working, and he knew what he needed to do. He just hoped that Lassiter was working on that last binding, because if Lassiter didn't get free soon then Shawn would definitely be a dead man.

He walked forward slowly, his steps deliberate, with his hands still up in front of him. "Look. Just—let the girl go, Gerry. Take me instead. Like you said, it's all my fault. I ruined your perfect plan-" Shawn paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "you and I both know that he," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward Lassiter, "would have never found out who you really were or where you were hiding out. This is all my fault. Let me be punished for it. Not the girl."

Gerry stared at Shawn, before peering down at Julie who was still sobbing. "I don't want to hurt her. It was never the plan. I just-" A sob broke through Gerry's mouth, "she said that she loved me! I believed her, but she was just using me. She just wanted information, and when she got it-" Gerry's hand dropped as his body heaved another sob.

Shawn reached out, and snatched a hold of Julie. "Go. Run to the man in the back of the room, he'll keep you safe." He waited until the little girl nodded through her tears, and took off running before he continued to approach Gerry. "I get that man. It's so rough. I understand it, but it's not Julie's fault." Shawn reached out for the gun as Gerry raised his head again.

"You're doing the same thing! You're just using me." A deep hatred formed in Gerry's eyes as he angled the gun toward Shawn.

Shawn knew if he stood in the same position that Gerry would shoot him. Instead, he lurched forward, one of his hands went for the hand that held the gun, while Shawn's other hand blindly launched forward in an attempt to punch Gerry. He landed on shot to Gerry's stomach, causing Gerry to lurch forward in a grunt. Shawn's hand that was stopping Gerry from aiming the gun, slipped. The butt of the gun came crashing down on top of Shawn's head, causing Shawn to crumple to the ground in an unconscious heap. The gun went off, and a scream pierced the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Last chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this, while I start the planning process for the 3 and final installment. **

* * *

Juliet stared at the chief, waiting for some kind of guidance. That was the only reason that Juliet hadn't busted down the front door, and stormed the damn cabin yet. She hadn't been told to do so, and Juliet knew that she had been skating on thin ice with the chief as of late. When the chief shook her head, Juliet sighed and started to pace.

"We can't just leave them in there! They could be injured-" _or worse_, she thought but wouldn't allow herself to say the words. She had heard a gun go off. It didn't necessarily mean that one of them had been shot, but the sheer fact that neither Buzz or Lassiter had emerged from the building led her to believe one thing. They were not the one's who had fired.

"I understand that, Detective Spencer, but we have certain protocols in place. Right now, we have to follow those. I want, just as badly as you do, to storm in there and get our men out alive, but these protocols are in place to protect them. That's what you ultimately want, right?"

Juliet nodded her head for a moment, before rustling was heard behind her. She turned around, praying that it was Shawn, so that she could at least know that he was alright, to find Officer Marks' dragging a nearly unconscious Buzz beside him. A glower covered her face when she saw Gus stalking along behind him.

If Officer Marks' had Buzz that could only mean one thing. One thing that she desperately hoped wasn't the truth. "Gus, where's Shawn?"

Gus swallowed thickly, before looking Juliet in the eye. "He's trying to save Julie and Lassiter. I tried to go back in after I handed Buzz off to Officer Marks' but Shawn locked it behind me."

Juliet groaned, her hand going to her head. She was going to kill him, provided that Gerry Blankenship didn't take that privilege away from her. Her hand twitched toward her gun, fingers aching to pull her service weapon and put a much deserved bullet in Blankenship's head.

Spinning around, Juliet glared at the chief. Daring Karen to turn her down again. "Chief-" she started, but was stopped immediately at the echoing sound of a gunshot. Her only thought was _Shawn_.

* * *

Lassiter groaned loudly as his hands grasped the thick muscle of his upper thigh. With his left hand clasped down tightly on the oozing wound, he used his right hand to feel the underneath of his thigh. There was no exit wound which meant that the bullet was lodged somewhere in his thigh. That was definitely a dangerous game as it could easily dislodge itself from it's current location and cause more damage. His biggest fear was his femoral artery. If it hit that, he'd be dead before their backup stormed the cabin and found them.

Sighing, he bit back any fear that was left, and looked over his right shoulder. "Julie. Are you okay?" He felt her head nod against his shoulder. If his hands hadn't been covered in his own blood, and he didn't have a psychopath to find, he would have comforted her. "Spencer!" Lassiter hissed out. When he received no answer, he groaned. Placing his hands against the cold concrete floor, Lassiter shoved himself to his knees. Biting his lip against the pain, He pulled himself into a standing position. Carefully, Lassiter tucked Julie in behind him. "Hold onto my shirt." he called behind him.

When he felt her tiny hands grasp at the loose fabric of his shirt, he started forward. He had no weapon, Gerry Blankenship had made sure of that, so he held his bloodied fists up ready to fight whatever came into view. After a few steps, Lassiter felt his foot hit against something. Looking down, he shook his head. Moaning at the pain that pulled at his gunshot wound, Lassiter knelt beside Shawn. His own pain was pushed aside when Lassiter saw the small amount of blood that had pooled under the younger man's head.

He felt a twinge of guilt. Shawn had warned him, numerous times, and Lassiter hadn't listened. Not well enough to keep himself out of the situation that Shawn had tried to warn him about. In fact, Lassiter felt himself blaming himself for Shawn's current predicament. He had simply been trying to save Lassiter and Julie. All he knew was that another head injury couldn't be good for Shawn. The poor man had only recently woken from a five month coma.

"Spencer." Lassiter hissed. When he received no answer, Lassiter started to shake him. "Shawn!" Nothing, no movement or moaning.

Lassiter felt like he was at a crossroad. Did he get up and hunt down Blankenship without a weapon, and leave Julie and Shawn behind, or did he stay down here with them until help came? The pain and pressure in his leg made itself known by nearly blinding Lassiter with its intensity. Yanking his injured leg out from under his weight, Lassiter slid down to his ass and sat against the concrete again. Apparently the choice was made for him. Waiting it was. Looking to his right, he saw Julie huddled and hugging her knees to her chest. Lassiter felt uncomfortable, even if the little girl was technically his daughter, he didn't know how to be comforting. He sighed loudly, before waving her over. Lifting his arm, he tensed slightly when Julie tucked herself under his arm and curled against his side.

* * *

Juliet held her service weapon firmly between her hands. Her finger gingerly laid upon the trigger as Officer Marks kicked in the front door. The gunshot that had echoed through the still, night air had been enough motivation to cause the chief to say _screw the protocols_ and send them all in. Juliet swung in first, they cleared the hallway quickly. Officer Marks and Juliet took the room to the right, while the rest spread out to take the rest of the rooms in the house.

Once the two of them entered the room, Juliet noticed that some of the paneling from the wall had been removed. Edging closer to the where the paneling was missing, she noticed a door. It was something that the three of them had missed on their first inspection of the cabin and it caused Juliet's stomach to twist uncomfortably.

Her hand reached for the knob when she heard a gun cock behind her. Turning slowly, Juliet saw that Gerry Blankenship was holding a gun to Officer Marks' head. A gun that looked suspiciously like her own service weapon, which only made her more angry.

"Put down your weapon." Juliet said, her voice firm and low. The warning was in her tone.

"I'm pretty sure I have the leverage here. I don't believe you want this poor young man's blood on your hands, do you Detective Spencer?"

Juliet growled, her lip pulled back in a half snarl. She was pissed. Her husband was missing, possibly injured and so was her partner. "I said, put it down. Don't make me shoot you."

Gerry chuckled lightly. The sound unnerved Juliet, but she didn't blanch. Her weapon was aimed and her threat still hung heavily in the air. Juliet was fairly confident that she could take Blankenship down without Officer Marks getting injured.

"What if I don't want to put the gun down? What if I just want to keep you busy while that lying scumbag you call a husband bleeds to death?"

Juliet screamed, it was almost a primal sound, as her finger slammed against the trigger. Three shots fired, and Juliet forced herself to breath. Gerry Blankenship lay in a puddle of his own blood, a hole in his head, exactly where Juliet had been aiming. She glanced over to where Officer Marks was laying. "Are you okay?" she called out.

He groaned, but nodded. "Glancing wound, I'll be fine. Go on, find your husband and partner."

Juliet gave a curt nod, before throwing open the door that had been so well hidden. Slamming down the steps quickly, Juliet saw two huddled figures and one laying flat on the ground. As she drew closer, Juliet realized that it was Lassiter and his daughter huddled together, which meant.

Tears pressed tightly against her eyes as she fell to her knees. "Is he-?"

Lassiter moaned. His leg was throbbing in time with his wrists even if they had long since stopped bleeding. "He's alive, just unconscious. I think the bastard got him on the head."

Juliet sighed, her eyes closed. Even if all she wanted to do was hold Shawn and wait for someone to come down the stairs, she knew that she had to inform the chief on what had happened. She also needed to get Shawn and Lassiter medical help. "I'll be right back."

Lassiter nodded softly as he fought to stay conscious.

* * *

Juliet rearranged herself on the uncomfortable chair. Her arms folded over her chest, as she eyed the clock again. Almost three and a half hours, that was how long it had been since they had gotten everyone out of the cabin and on the road toward the closest hospital. She had sent Gus home almost immediately after they had arrived at the hospital. She had given him strict instructions to pick her son up from his parents house and to stay with him. Juliet also implied that Gus should stay away from her for a while, at least long enough for her to cool down.

Lassiter had been taken to surgery almost immediately to retrieve the bullet from his leg and to fix any damage it may have caused. His doctor had told her that he should be waking up soon, but she wasn't holding her breath. It was something that she had learned to do from Shawn's prolonged stint in the hospital.

Which brought her thoughts back to Shawn. He was still laying in his hospital room, unconscious. Shawn had also been rushed to surgery, though this wasn't immediate, not like Lassiter's. It wasn't until they took him for a CT scan that they noticed something that they had missed numerous times before. A small aneurysm had formed, something that they said could have been caused by his previous head trauma. After Juliet had yelled at his doctor for missing something so important, he explained that it is rare for head traumas to cause aneurysm's. Though he couldn't explain to her, how exactly it was that they had missed it, but according to the doctor when Shawn was hit on the head with the gun, it caused the aneurysm to burst.

Which brought her back to where she was. His doctor had informed her only a few minutes earlier than Shawn had been out of surgery for almost a half an hour, and that they were simply waiting for him to wake up. That of course forced Juliet to ask a question she really hadn't wanted to ask. However, the doctor was fairly certain that Shawn wouldn't fall back into a coma, he did say that it was possible.

"Juliet?" A moaned gasp came from in front of her.

Juliet lifted her head, and forced a smile. She could yell at him after he was released. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I was shot and drugged." Lassiter grumbled for a moment before his eyes widened. "Where's Julie?"

Juliet smiled softly. "Lucinda's with her. They want to keep her overnight for observation, but from what they can tell she hadn't been physically harmed."

Lassiter let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God." His gaze moved from Juliet's eyes to the blanket that was covering him. He played with the hem of the blanket for a moment, before continuing. "Can I see her?"

Juliet nodded. "Lucinda asked me to let her know when you woke up, so that she could bring Julie in to see you. I know this doesn't make up for you missing the first nine years of her life, but Lucinda knows that she made a mistake in keeping Julie from you."

Lassiter groaned. "Doesn't change the fact that my own daughter doesn't even know who I am. As far as she knows I'm just the man that saved her."

"I have a feeling that will change quickly." Juliet grinned, before standing up.

She walked swiftly down the hall, before stopping in front of a door. From her vantage point, Juliet could tell that Julie was asleep. She wondered if she should come back, until she saw Lucinda sauntering towards her from the elevator.

"Hello, Juliet!" she called. "I was so hungry, and Julie finally fell asleep—Wait is he awake?"

Juliet nodded. "He just woke up. He asked about her."

Lucinda sighed. "I do feel bad. Always have. Julie's asked about her father numerous times, and I never knew what to say. It wasn't that I didn't care about Carlton, he's a great guy, but I was ashamed of how I acted when I worked here. Sleeping with my partner. That is something that's always frowned upon, and it was worse because he was still married." Her head fell into her hands. "Do you ever think he'll forgive me?"

"I think you need to give him time, and I think that you need to give him a reason to want to forgive you. Carlton doesn't open up easily, and for him to do so with you then to have you do this. It hurt him, badly and he won't ever admit to you how much it still hurts. You need to make an effort, and he needs to be able to have a relationship with his daughter."

Lucinda nodded. "I know. Let me go see if she's up for a trip down the hall. I don't want her exerting herself."

Juliet nodded, as she stood outside and waited. After a moment, she watched Lucinda help Julie off the bed and held her hand as they walked out of the room together. "Hi, Julie." Juliet smiled.

"You're the nice lady that found us. I was so afraid the nice man that saved me was going to die." Julie frowned deeply.

"Well, he's going to be just fine. In fact, he's asking to see you. He wants to make sure that you're okay."

Julie smiled softly, as she let her mother lead her down the hall. Lucinda knocked lightly on the door, before entering. Juliet stood against the door jam, not really wanting to intrude on such a private moment, but not in any place to be alone at the moment.

"Julie, sweetheart, this is Detective Carlton Lassiter-"

Julie nodded. "He saved me."

Lucinda looked between Carlton and Julie for a moment, before bending down. "Julie. Detective Lassiter is an old friend of mommy's." she sighed deeply before continuing, "Carlton—he's your father."

Julie looked between Lucinda and Carlton and back again. "He is?"

Lucinda nodded, before lifting Julie up onto the bed. Lassiter's body stiffened slightly, before Julie through her arms around his neck. "You saved me." she whispered against Lassiter's chest.

Juliet felt tears well in her eyes, before someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Ms. Spencer." Juliet turned around. She didn't like the look on the doctor's face. "Is he alright?"

"There's a slight problem."

Juliet swallowed against the newly formed lump in her throat. "Which is?"

"He's awake—but he appears to have partial amnesia."

Juliet's eyebrow raised slightly. "Partial?"

"Yes. Basically because of all the trauma your husband has suffered recently, his brain basically rebooted itself. Upon doing so, it caused him to lose information."

Juliet nodded. "Okay, so what's the last thing that he remembers?"

"He thinks that he's in the hospital because he got stabbed."

Juliet blinked a few times before it dawned on her. The last thing he remembered was his run in with Holden Marshall. She swallowed thickly, before turning back to the doctor. "Is it permanent?"

He sighed. "It's a possibility."

With that final statement, Juliet's life was once again turned upside down. The only thing keeping her from falling down was the fact that he was alive and conscious. She could focus on the rest of it later, right now she was just glad that he was alive.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank you guys for following along with this story, with all the bumps along the way. Your reviews kept me going, and they all mean the world to me, so thank you from the bottom of my heart!**_


End file.
